Gara Gara Putus!
by shoukenreiko
Summary: "Kita putus aja, kak."/"Kenapa dek, coba kasih tau kakak apa alasannya?"/"Kita beda banget kak. Aku suka anime action kakak malah suka girlband dan boyben. Kakak kalo nge dance keren sih, tapi aku ngeliatnya kayak banci./ Ini cuma kisah satu orang bodoh yang terlambat menyesal... Atau dua? /Vkook GS! Btsfic! Gs!kook DLDR! Jan lupa review. Cover By : Afms Thanks!
1. Perkenalan

Brukk!

Prang!

Aish. Gadis itu terus merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa ia berjalan sambil melamun apalagi ditangannya ada secangkir kopi dan sekarang akibatnya apa? Dia menabrak seseorang dan membuat kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah membasahi jas mahal orang yang ditabraknya.

Dengan gelagapan ia mendongak menatap pria itu. Melupakan kopi yang baru saja di tumpahkannya. Ingin meminta maaf pada pria itu.

"Maaf.. Saya tadi buru-buru. Sini jas anda nanti saya bawa ke laundry." -Laundry apaan. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Paling juga dia yang mencucinya sampai bersih kemudian menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak banyaknya. Dia gak mungkin punya uang untuk membawa jas mahal yang harus di cuci khusus ke tempat laundry, kan? Ini tanggal tua dan keuangannya menipis.

Dan pria itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya. Ia menatap pria itu bingung.

"Oh, udah lupa ya sama aku." Pria itu berhenti tertawa. Membuat gadis ini bertambah bingung.

"Duh, lucu banget sih kamu." Si pria tak memperdulikan jasnya yang masih kotor, ia malah menarik pipi gadis itu gemas.

"Gak nyangka ternyata kamu karyawan aku." Karyawan? EH APA? JADI PRIA INI BOS NYA?

"E-eh... Aku minta maaf bos. Jangan pecat saya.. Saya karyawan baru, tadi saya buru-buru..."

"Masih gaingat ternyata..." Ucapan lelaki itu membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Gadis itu menatap dalam pria di hadapannya mencoba mengenalinya. Familiar, sih. Tapi siapa?

Pria itu kemudian tertawa lagi. "Jas aku gak usah dicuci. Masalah ginian mah gampang. Sekarang coba kamu ingat aku siapa?"

Sok misterius banget sih. Si gadis menggerutu dalam hati.

"Wah, apa aku harus dance dulu kayak pas SMA baru kamu ingat?" Mendengar ucapan itu, si gadis membola.

"Ka-kak Tae?"

"Nah itu ingat." Si pria yang tampak murah senyum itu kembali tertawa.

"Susah banget ya, inget mantan terburuk kamu.."

Mantan terburuk katanya?

"Yasudah, kamu kerja lagi yang rajin ya, Kookie. Kali aja aku berubah pikiran buat ubah posisi kamu jadi sekertaris aku kan."

Dan pria itu lagi lagi pergi meninggalkan gadis yang termangu.

Mantan terburuk?

... TBC

..

Yeaahh akhirnya diriku bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengupdate ff vkook gs! Setelah selama ini gemes/? Pengen bikin ff gs! Bts ehe...

Btw, masih ada yg mau baca lanjutnnya? Ini kemungkinan akan di update di wp juga.

Follow yaa.. "Diverstory" di wattpad.

Ditunggu reviewny semua. Biar aku bisa cepet update. Ehe. Dadaahh


	2. Satu

Gara-Gara Putus (Vkook)

Disclaimer : Kecuali ceritanya, semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik dirinya sendiri/? Plagiat? Wah anda tidak menghargai saya. Ehe.

Terima kasih sudah review, vote dan fave chap sebelumnyaa tetap tinggalin jejak supaya saya semakin bersemangat, oke xD

Satu

DLDR!

Warning GS!kook

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar menatap surat pengunduran diri didepannya. Baru seminggu ia bekerja ditempat ini dan ia sudah menyukai pekerjaan ini dengan seluruh perasaannya. Bahkan ia berfikir akan bekerja di perusahaan ini sampai ia tua. Gaji yang lumayan serta pekerjaan yang memang menjadi bidangnya membuatnya betah. Lupakan tentang senioritas seperti memesankan kopi untuk pegawai senior. Ia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi sekarang?

Setelah mengetahui ini perusahaan milik Kak Taehyung. Rasanya ia tak betah sama sekali. Ia dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Andai saja dulu ia tidak egois dan hanya menginginkan pacar yang sesuai dengan kriterianya pasti tak akan begini. Parahnya lagi, ia baru menyadari kalau ia menyukai kakak kelasnya sesaat setelah putus. Tolong tertawakan dia sekarang.

"Hai dek. Mau makan siang barengan?" Nah baru aja dipikirin, si dia malah muncul.

Cewek yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu segera menyembunyikan surat pengunduran dirinya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, karena ia sedang duduk didepan meja kerjanya dan pria itu menumpukan tangannya di atas meja sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sekalian reuni, dek. Jangan salah paham. Aku udah ga ada perasaan apa apa kok sama kamu sekarang."

Aish. Sakit bener dah pas denger dia bilang gak ada perasaan apa apa katanya. Dengan senyum si cewek ngangguk.

"Yuk, kak."

...

Beberapa tahun yang lalu...

"Sudah lama nunggunya, kookie?"

Ucap si kakak kelas kepada adik kelas bertampang unyu dengan gigi kelincinya. Sang adik kelas hanya menggeleng kemudian memberikan sebotol minuman dingin yang sedari tadi ia pegang hingga mungkin dinginnya sudah agak hilang.

Langsung saja, si kakak kelas tampan dengan segera mengambil botol minuman itu dan menenggaknya hingga haus.

"Ciee, kapan di jedor nih adik kelasnya? Pedekate mulu. Tiap hari ditarik kesini buat nungguin elu Tae... Kan kasian adiknya." Ujar salah seorang senior bernama Jung Hoseok sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Kalau kalian ingin tau, sekarang Jungkook sedang duduk di pinggiran ruang latihan dance-nya doi. Doi-nya ya, si kakak kelas tampan namanya Kim Taehyung. Yang merupakan anggota inti klub dance.

Mereka belum jadian, sih.

Cuma Taehyung senang aja membawa adek kelas unyunya itu pas dia latian dance. Biar semangat, katanya. Padahal sih, buat dipamerin. Padahal belum sah. Ehe.

"Apaan sih, kak. Aku ikut kesini kan karena aku suka liat kalian nge dance." -yang ini tuh bohong banget. Si Jungkook ini lebih suka ngehabisin waktu nonton anime daripada duduk diem di ruang latian liat orang ngedance ala boyben negaranya sendiri. Tapi karena doi nya si kakak kelas ganteng yang rajin banget latian akhirnya dia bela belain kesini, ditambah si kakak kelas setia nungguin dia pulang buat minta tolong ditemenin latian.

Si Hoseok hanya tertawa melihat adek kelasnya yang tampak salah tingkah.

Taehyung yang selesai meneguk minumannya pun langsung berdiri dan mengajak Jungkook mengikutinya. "Bro, gue pulang duluan ya. Ada anak gadis orang mau gue bawa pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh yang diakhiri dengan hadiahi Jungkook cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Adududuh, sakit dek."

"Abisnya kakak sih..."

Dan Hoseok yang melihat pasangan lovey dovey tapi belum jadian itu cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala.

...

Awalnya sih, Jungkook cuma dibilangin sama temannya kalo salah satu kakak kelas ganteng yang populer banget plus kaya pake banget naksir sama dia. Nah, karena awalnya dia ga peka nih akhirnya dia berusaha buat ngebuka hatinya untuk si kakel ganteng bernama Taehyung ini. Lagian kak Taehyung juga baik banget. Dari awal pedekate selalu aja neraktir dia makanan kantin.

Kalo pulang sekolah, biasanya dia diajak makan dulu. Abis itu kadang diajakin main di game center, taman bermain,nonton bioskop atau kemanapun si Jungkook mau pergi.

Lagian kak Taehyung gak mempermasalahin si Jungkook ini siswa beasiswa yang rumahnya cuma apartemen kumuh yang cuma dihuni Jungkook seorang karena orangtuanya ada di Busan.

Dan keuntungannya nih, si kakel ganteng selalu tau apa kebutuhan Jungkook. Selalu diperlakukan spesial gitu. Bahkan dompetnya dia kadang Jungkook yang pegang. Padahal belum jadian.

Pas sampai didepan apartemen Jungkook, Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens. Mengambil kedua tangan Jungkook kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Jadi pacarnya kakak ya, Kookie? Kakak udah sayang banget sama Kookie."

Dan Jungkook cuma bisa ngangguk. Kenapa? Karena si kakel ganteng ini ketampanannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat pas lagi nembak Jungkook dengan serius seperti ini.

Kak Taehyung lantas tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening gadisnya. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Thanks ya, Kookie."

Kak Taehyung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, sekarang masuk gih."

Dengan cepat Jungkook keluar dari mobil mewah milik Kak Taehyung kemudian berdiri hingga mobil Kak Taehyung hilang di pandangannya.

Sambil tersenyum ia memasuki apartemennya. Hidupnya bakal enak kalau pacaran sama Kak Taehyung. Itu yang sedari tadi dipikirannya.

Ada untungnya juga jadi cantik. Ehe.

...

"Kookie?"

"Ya?"

"Wah, kamu ngehayal nih. Ada masalah?"

-masalahnya itu kamu, kak.

Jungkook kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi kita mau pesan apa nih, kak?"

"Kamu udah sarapan? Pesan yang berat berat gih. Aku gamau kalo karyawan aku sakit gara gara ga sarapan."

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Gimana gak baper kalo kayak gini, coba.

Dengan segera ia memesan makanan.

"Ditraktir, kan?" Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum polosnya.

"Aku gak bawa uang, nih. Belum gajian." Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda.

Oke kalo Kak Taehyung cuma mau berteman. Jungkook gak boleh baper juga, dong. Dia harus jadi cewe mahal.

"Iya dek. Yang bos kan aku. Pesen yang banyak gih. Duh gimana gue gak gemes coba." Kak Taehyung kemudian mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Aduh sakit, kak. Bisa melar pipi aku lama lama nih."

Dan acara saling bercandaan itu terus berjalan terus menerus menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka hingga acara makan siang itu selesai.

...

Kantor udah sunyi. Di ruang kerjanya sendiri sisa ia seorang yang sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas sambil menatap komputer canggih dihadapannya.

"Dek Kookie, mau pulang bareng?"

"A-astaga..."

Jungkook tiba tiba terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget mendengar atasannya itu.

"Kak, bikin kaget saja."

Dan sang atasan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Pasalnya memang ia sedang dalam mode jahil tadi. Sengaja menyembulkan hanya bagian kepalanya saja di pintu ruang kerja Jungkook. Apalagi disini udaranya dingin plus gak ada orang lain selain Jungkook.

"Kamu sih serius banget kerjanya. Sekarang udah lewat jam kerja. Tapi pas aku lewat, aku malah ngeliat kamu masih ngetik sendirian."

"Iya kak. Tanggung. Tinggal dikit lagi. Pulang sendiri aja, kak. Nanti ngerepotin. Ntar aku pulangnya naik bus aja."

Kak Taehyung kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Mana bisa gitulah." Taehyung lantas menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Kalau diliat liat masih ada setengah jam lagi baru selesai ini."

Terdengar helaan nafas Jungkook. "Iyasih. Tapi aku gak bisa ngelanjutin dirumah. Gak ada laptop dan komputer gitu. Kakak kayak gak tau aku aja." keceplosan. Jungkook baru sadar ketika ia selesai berbicara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer didepannya menatap Taehyung.

"Eh, kak. Anggap aja kakak ga denger omongan aku yang tadi ya."

"Dengan syarat, aku bakal disini nungguin kamu selesai, gimana?"

Dengan berat hati Jungkook mengiyakan perkataan Kak Taehyung.

TBC


	3. Dua ( Kiss? )

Gara Gara Putus

Dua

( Kiss? )

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : Ff ini buatanku, punyaku, milikku/? Tapi tokohnya bukan. Ehe.

Warning : Kook!gs DLDR

Terima kasih atas review dan vote yang masuk! Terus berikan respon ff ini supaya saya makin bersemangat updatenya!

Enjoy!

.

Taehyung memperhatikan gadis yang begitu serius menatap komputer didepannya, begitu ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat karena gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah.

Sesekali gadis itu mengucek matanya dengan tangannya, kemudian menguap. Sudah lima belas menit Taehyung menatap gadis itu dan pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya.

Gadis itu masih sama cantiknya dengan Jeon Jungkook-nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pipinya masih gembil dan empuk ketika dicubit. Senyumnya masih menampakkan gigi kelinci yang begitu imut dimata Taehyung. Dan matanya masih sering berbinar ketika mendengar kata traktiran. Haha. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali perasaan mereka.

Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang berubah? Taehyung menatap gadis itu intens mencoba mengecek apa bagian yang sangat disukainya itu sudah berubah?

Atau masih sama seperti dulu?

...

Beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Kring!

Kring!

Klik.

"Eumh.. Siapa ya?"

"Kookienya Taehyung... Bangun gih dek. Kita jalan jalan. Mumpung hari minggu."

"Sebentar lagi ya, kak. Aku mau tidur lagi. Hm.. Lima menit aja.. Hoaamm.."

Terdengar kekehan dari ujung sana.

"Aku udah nunggu diluar loh, dek. Daritadi. Dari setengah jam yang lalu aku hubungin kamu dek. Coba deh cek lihat keluar jendela kamu."

Dengan cepat Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian menunduk sambil sesekali mengucek matanya karena kesadarannya masih belum cukup limapuluh persen.

Dan darisana ia melihat Taehyung yang membuka penutup bagian atas mobilnya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Dengan terburu buru ia kembali mengambik ponselnya. "Astaga kak, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi malam. Aduh aku jadi malu nih diliat sama kakak dalam keadaan kayak gini."

"Gapapa, gajelas juga dari sini. Lagian nanti kakak bakal sering liat kamu pas baru bangun tidur kok. Mending kamu cepet siap siap sana. Dah, Kookienya Taehyung. Kakak sayang banget sama kamu."

Klik.

Jungkook kemudian mandi dengan cepat dan bersiap siap. Memilih sembarangan baju yang terlihat dilemarinya. Memakai bedak secukupnya dan berbagai peralatan make up ia poles seadanya. Puas menatap penampilannya didepan cermin, ia pun melangkah turun menghampiri mobil Taehyung yang terparkir tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Duh cantik banget Kookienya Taehyung." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman kotaknya ketika Jungkook baru saja masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ehe, kak Taehyung juga ganteng banget kok. Beda banget ya, auranya orang kaya sama orang miskin kayak aku. Mau dandan kayak gimana juga penampilannya tetep kayak orang miskin."

"Siapa yang bilang gitu, dek?"

"Aku... Tadi barusan."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

Cup!

Satu kecupan mendarat dipermukaan bibir tipis Jungkook.

"Kamu cantik dek. Sangat. Aku suka."

Itu ciuman pertama mereka!

Baru kali ini Taehyung berani mencium Jungkook, kemarin kemarin ia hanya berani memeluk, menggenggam tangannya dan tindakannya yang paling jauh ya... Sekedar ciuman di kening.

Jungkook hanya bisa membeku menatap Taehyung.

"Kak, kapan jalannya nih."

"O-oh iya. Kita jalan-jalan ke Hongdae, oke?"

"Aku sih ngikut aja, kak. Asal ngga diajak ke hotel aja. Aku kan masih SMA."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

...

"Wah, dancenya tadi keren banget ya. Aku jadi pengen nambah kegiatan latian aku biar kemampuan dance ku nambah."

Jungkook hanya menghela nafasnya. Pria disampingnya tidak berhenti mengoceh seperti perempuan ketika tiba di hongdae. Apalagi ketika melihat street dance disana. Ia bahkan tak segan menyumbangkan banyak uang ketika melihat tarian dance yang keren dimatanya.

Jungkook jadi teringat perkataan temannya yang mengatakan Taehyung memang tampan. Tapi sifatnya terkadang mirip perempuan. Belum lagi wajahnya terkadang mirip juga seperti perempuan. Apalagi hobi dan kesenangannya.

"Stop dulu, kak. Aku capek jalan. Tadi mobilnya diparkir dimana? Pulang aja, yuk."

"Hah? Udah mau pulang, dek? Yaudah."

Dasar gak peka. Cibir Jungkook. Jungkook jadi ingat waktu ia berkumpul dengan komunitas animenya yang kebanyakan cowok. Mereka jarang ada yang pacaran padahal mereka ganteng-ganteng. Alasannya lebih tertarik sama cewe cewe imut di anime. Terus mereka tidak pernah berniat melirik dance-dance ala boyben. Sibuk sama tontonan animenya. Seandainya Taehyung juga seperti itu...

"Udah sampai dek. Yang mana yang sakit kaki kamu? Sini kakak pijitin."

"Gausah kak."

Ucapan Jungkook yang begitu singkat membuat Taehyung sedikit kaget. Jungkook adalah tipe gadis yang cerewet. Pasti ada yang menyebabkan moodnya berantakan.

"Kamu kenapa sih, dek."

"Kamu lebih pilih nonton cowo cowo itu nari dijalan atau jalan berdua sama aku?"

"Aku pilih dua duanya lah, dek. Nih sekarang aku dapat dua duanya."

"Kakak beneran sayang sama aku? Ada rasa sama aku?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook bertanya seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ucapan teman temannya salah. Taehyung masih suka cewe meski idolanya ya boyben boyben yang kerjanya ngedance itu.

"Jelas lah dek."

"Lebih suka mana? Aku atau boyben girlband itu?"

"Lebih suka kamu, lah." Taehyung berucap tanpa ragu. "Kamu masa depan aku. Mereka cuma hobi aku."

Dengan senyuman, Jungkook kemudian melangkah mendekati Taehyung, melingkarkan tangan dilehernya.

"Cium aku, kak."

"C-cium?"

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook pelan kemudian menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu kesambet apa sih, dek?"

"Gak, aku cuma mau membuktikan kalau perkataan temen aku gak bener. Aku cuma mau buktiin kalo kakak itu nor-"

Taehyung menarik gadis itu memeluknya sebentar hingga membuat gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens. Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika Taehyung sudah menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook.

"Tatap aku, dek. Kamu harus konsisten, oke?"

Dan ketika Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap Taehyung, lelaki itu segera menarik tengkuknya menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak karena Taehyung terus memperdalam ciumannya mengabsen deretan gigi gadis itu, merasakan manisnya bibir Jungkook dan begitu pasnya bibir Jungkook untuk bersatu dengan bibirnya.

Tangannya telah berpindah dipinggang gadis itu, sedikit meremasnya. Bibir Jungkook kini menjadi candu bagi Taehyung. Rasanya begitu pas dan manis. Membuat waktu disekitar mereka seolah terhenti Hingga ketika Jungkook mulai kesulitan bernafas, Taehyung segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Menyapu bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ini yang kutakutkan..." Ucapnya di sela-sela pengambilan nafasnya yang begitu rakus.

Jungkook kembali mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

"Aku takut sekali aku mencoba nya, aku akan ketagihan... Rasanya... Benar benar..."

Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan sedikit rakus seolah tak ada hari esok.

...

"Nah sudah selesai."

Jungkook melemaskan ototnya ketika baru saja selesai mematikan laptopnya. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang tengah tertidur sambil terduduk dengan posisi memperhatikannya dari samping.

Kenapa harus ada atasan sekaligus kakak kelas setampan dan sebaik Taehyung. Dia memang bodoh, mengapa dulu ia meninggalkan pria baik ini demi perkataan orang orang?

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, setelah membereskan barangnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan atasannya.

"Kak..."

"Uhm.. Kim-ssi..."

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum ketika pria itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatapnya.

"Kookie... Aku bermimpi tentang kita..."


	4. Tiga ( Punggung )

Gara Gara Putus

Tiga ( Punggung )

Warning : vkook!gs DLDR!

Terima kasih atas semua yang baca, terima kasih sider~ ehe... Tapi bisa gak jangan sider? Kasian author baru kayak aku... Butuh banyak apresiasi biar semangat nulisnya..

Enjoy!

"Kookie... Aku bermimpi tentang kita..."

Ucapan Taehyung seketika membuat Jungkook kaget. Kertas yang tadi dibereskannya jatuh berceceran. Dengan cepat Jungkook membungkuk kemudian mengambil satu persatu kertas itu.

Taehyung yang melihatnya pun segera tersadar kemudian ikut membantu Jungkook membereskan kertasnya.

Hingga kemudian irisnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kertas yang sepertinya milik Jungkook.

"Kamu mau mengundurkan diri, dek?"

"Y-ya?"

Dengan segera Jungkook berbalik dan memandang kertas yang sedari tadi Taehyung perhatikan.

"A-astaga.. Itu..."

"Gara-gara aku ya, dek?"

"Ng-ngga kok kak." Jungkook cepat cepat menyembunyikan kertas itu kemudian membereskan kertas yang lain dan menaruhnya di meja.

Sret

"Bener ya, dek. Kamu gak boleh berhenti kerja gara-gara aku."

"Nggak lah, kak. Nyari kerja susah kali, kak. Mau makan apa aku kalo sampe ngundurin diri." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada bimbang. Dia sendiri juga masih bingung dengan keputusannya.

Taehyung sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Masih polos seperti dulu. Begitu pikirnya.

"Yaudah. Kerjaan kamu udah selesai, kan? Gak mau pulang?"

"Mau lah. Tunggu sebentar kak."

Kemudian Jungkook memasukkan kumpulan kertas itu kedalam lemari kecil disamping mejanya lalu menguncinya.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo!"

Jungkook kemudian melangkah dengan cepat didepan Taehyung, Taehyung memandang punggung kecil adik kelasnya..

Jungkook, masih sama seperti dulu.

Masih begitu sulit untuk diraih, kan?

...

Beberapa Tahun Yang Lalu...

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Taehyung. Mengapa? Dihari liburnya yang indah ini ia harus bangun pagi-pagi.

Tadi, sebelum matahari terbit bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok tiba tiba saja ponselnya yang ditaruh disampingnya itu berbunyi.

"Tae.. Lo baik 'kan?"

Dengan nada setengah sadar Taehyung mengiyakan. Iyalah, dia orang baik. Dia ga pernah tuh jadi teroris buat bakar sekolah. Meski ada niat juga, sih. Jadi intinya dia anak baik. Begitu pikirnya.

"Kalo gitu lo bangun sekarang. Kesekolah. Gantiin gue jadi waketos. Oke."

"HAH?"

Mata Taehyung langsung terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Lo tadi udah bilang iya, Tae."

"Yoongi! Lo ga sadar lo bilang apa? Ini hari libur, bego! Buat apa coba gue gantiin elo."

"Gue sakit."

"Kan lo bisa nyuruh si bantet yang biasanya selalu ngikutin lo kemana mana."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang disebelah sana.

"Tadinya gue pengen nyuruh dia, Tae. Tapi lu tau? dia itu terlalu baik. Bisa jadi ntar kalo ada yang telat cuma disenyumin. Lagian gak tau kenapa tuh bocah udah ada dirumah gue. Gatau dia bikin apa di dapur. Paling dia ngehancurin dapur gue. Kerjaan gue nambah, Tae. Padahal niatnya cuma pengen tidur seharian."

"Kak Yoongi, makan buburnya dulu."

Terdengar suara lelaki yang suaranya begitu imut dari ujung sana membuat Yoongi dengan cepat mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan. Bakal ribet ini.

Dan ngeliat Yoongi ngomong udah panjang kali lebar kayak gitu gimana Taehyung mau nolak. Padahal Yoongi gak pernah minta tolong. Cuma nyuruh aja.

Akhirnya sebagai tetangga yang baik, disinilah dia.. Kim Taehyung si cowo ganteng nan baik hati berpanas panasan ria didepan gerbang menunggu adik kelasnya datang kemudian menunjukkannya ruang aula tempat dilaksanakannya upacara pembukaan.

"Jadi si Yoongi yang nyuruh lo ke sini?" Tanya Kim Namjoon, si Ketua Osis dengan dua lesung pipi yang keliatan kalo dia lagi senyum.

"Iya, dia nyuruh gue kesini buat gantiin dia. Yaish! Hari libur gue yang indah..." Curhat Taehyung yang hanya ditertawakan oleh Namjoon.

"Jangan gitu, bro. Gue liat liat adik kelas yang baru masuk taun ini pada cantik cantik. Kali aja ada yang nyantol, 'kan. Lo kan dua taun disini kaga pernah nemu gebetan."

Pletak!

"Eh gue jomblo gini banyak yang nembak, ye."

"Lo yang ditembak? Dimana harga diri lo sebagai cowo, bro!"

"Ah, sialan. Gue sumpahin diputusin kakak sepupu gue lama-lama."

"Eits, jangan dong, bro. Gue mati tanpa dia bro.."

"Alah klise, lo pikir gue percaya?"

"Lah buktinya gue gak pernah maen cewe kan semenjak sama kakak sepupu lu."

"Emang. karena lo takut gue pites. Eh, ntaran... Itu yang pake sepeda anak baru, 'kan?"

Iris Taehyung memicing melihat seorang gadis yang dengan lincahnya mengendarai sepedanya. Dan masalahnya sepeda itu seakan akan emang mau nabrak dia.

Ckiiitt!

Sepeda itu akhirnya berhenti beberapa senti didepan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung masih terdiam kaget. Masih terngiang ngiang di pikirannya kalo dia bakal ketabrak. Jadi dia agak syok gitu.

"Fiuh, kak.. Upacaranya udah dimulai?"

Dan si pengendara sepeda tanpa merasa bersalahnya malah tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Taehyung segera tersadar ketika mendapat senggolan dari Namjoon.

Dengan cepat Taehyung melirik jam tangannnya. "Lima belas menit lagi, dek."

"Kalo gitu makasih, kak!"

Whuusss!

Dan si adik kelas lagi lagi membalap sepedanya menuju aula. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang ternyata masih menatap punggung kecil adik kelas itu.

"Woy... Kenapa lu, Taehyung?"

"Gue nemu bidadari, Joon..."

Plak!

"Woy pea! Sadar, lu! Bidadari gimana? Emang dia tau aula sekolah dimana?"

"Eh sialan sakit wey. Kampret, bener juga lo. Kejer woy kejer. Ntar kalo ada insiden telat gegara kesasar gue bakal kena amukan Yoongi."

...

Semenjak saat itu Taehyung selalu memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang ternyata bernama Jungkook itu.

Sengaja mengikutinya diam-diam ke perpustakaan. Padahal tempat itu keramat untuknya. Demi untuk melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya sangat suka suasana perpustakaan yang sepi.

Kalau mereka tidak sengaja ketemu-misalnya Jungkook yang kesulitan mengambil buku yang letaknya tinggi- Taehyung akan duluan menyapanya.

"Hai dek..."

"Hai kak..."

"Suka baca buku itu juga, ya?"

"Iya, kak."

"Wah aku juga dek..." -yang ini bohong. Taehyung lebih suka baca komik bergambar daripada buku tebal yang baru dibuka pas halaman pertama saja sudah bikin Taehyung ngantuk. Dan daripada baca komik, Taehyung lebih suka nonton drama atau acara musik sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Namanya fanboy, sih.

Setelah itu Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Risih kali, ditatap mulu sama kakel ganteng kayak Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung cuma bisa ngehela nafasnya pelan terus ninggalin tempat itu sambil merutuki Jungkook yang emang gak peka atau peka tapi gak mau ngasih Taehyung kesempatan, sih?

Pernah sekali Taehyung minta id linenya Jungkook lewat temannya yang Taehyung lupa siapa namanya, tapi temannya Jungkook malah nyuruh Taehyung minta sendiri.

Dan Taehyung bener-bener bersyukur pas pekan seni di sekolahnya, ia disuruh nampil dengan salah satu adik kelas pilihan yang ternyata adalah Jungkook.

Semenjak saat itu, Taehyung selalu bisa berduaan sama adik kelas cantiknya. Meskipun kerjaan mereka kalo berdua ya latian atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Hingga mereka mulai dekat setelah sukses jadi pembuka acara pentas seni dengan penampilan spektakuler yang membuat orang mengira mereka berdua pacaran karena nyanyian mereka sangat menyentuh seperti nyanyian dari hati.

Tapi tetep aja, Jungkook itu sangat sulit untuk diraih.

Kenapa? Karena Jungkook gak pernah peka.

Meski Taehyung sudah memberikan semua yang Jungkook inginkan dengan uangnya.

Tidak. Taehyung tidak mentraktir Jungkook hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Taehyung tulus, bahkan jika Jungkook tidak suka padanya pun Taehyung tetap akan mentraktirnya.

Taehyung tidak pernah memikirkan uangnya. Untuk apa? Toh setiap hari akan ada uang dari kedua orangtuanya entah itu dari ayah atau ibunya yang sibuk bekerja.

...

Hari ini Taehyung sengaja menunggui Jungkook didepan kelasnya sambil mendengarkan lagu di headphonenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, senyumnya merekah ketika melihat seseorang tas punggung berwarna merah dengan gantungan kunci bergambar kelinci lucu.

Ia segera bersiap memanggilnya, namun ia tertahan karena tiba tiba saja seorang lelaki datang merangkul Jungkook.

Dan nyeseknya, mereka berdua malah tertawa bersama.

Taehyung tidak tau siapa lelaki itu, namun karena melihat adegan tadi rasanya Taehyung sudah kehilangan kesempatan.

Dan hanya berakhir menatap punggung itu, lagi.

Dengan perasaan berbeda.

...

TBC or end?

Ehe

Makasih yg udah ngasih vote sampai sejauh ini TwT kuterhura padahal ini cerita gaje/?

Btw selamat malam minggu! XD semangat USBN buat kelas tiga SMA hari senin. Semangat USBN buat aku sendiri~


	5. Empat ( Kukis? )

Gara-Gara Putus!

Empat

( Kukis? )

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Saya update di dua tempat. Ffn dan wattpad. Anda plagiat? Wah anda tidak menghargai saya. Tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya.

Terima kasih banyak yg sudah memberikan respon pada ff gaje ini. Saya emang selalu mengusahakan update tiap hari. Apalagi kalau banyak ide dan penyemangat dari kalian semua xD tapi kayaknya updatenya akan melambat krn besok saya sudah mulai usbn dan draft untuk chap selanjutnya belum jadi.

Sekian curcolnya.

DLDR!

Enjoy!

Kemarin pulang bareng siapa, dek?"

"Oh, kemarin bareng Kak Mingyu. Diajakin makan bareng kak. Katanya Kak Mingyu yang traktir."

"Gitu ya, dek."

Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di kursi taman. Sebenarnya karena hari ini Taehyung tidak ikut latihan dance (katanya gak mood dan ini ada sangkut pautnya sama Jungkook yang dirangkul sunbaenya kemarin) jadi hari ini ia mengajak Jungkook untuk sekedar duduk ditaman. Untuk menghilangkan stres.

"Kita kesini untuk apa ya, kak?"

Akhirnya karena gak tahan, Jungkook pun bertanya.

"Gapapa dek. Mau ngilangin stres."

"Kakak cemburu ya, aku tinggal kemarin?" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada bercanda yang membuat Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat.

"Yak... Siapa yang cemburu, eoh? Ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama yang kemarin..." Ucap Taehyung cepat.

"Oh, yaudah sih.."

Kemudian hening.

"Kemarin itu, Kak Mingyu nawarin katanya mau ngekopiin anime ao no exorcist season dua di hape aku, jadi aku ikut ke dia kak. Kakak gak usah cemburu, ya..."

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya.

"Diantara semua tawaran traktiran... Kalo disuruh pilih, aku lebih suka ditraktir kakak loh!"

Iya, maunya sih bukan cuma traktiran, kook. Perasaan juga gitu, maunya.

...

"Nah sudah sampai."

Jungkook yang setengah tidur kemudian membuka matanya pelan.

"Umh, ya?" Ia memandang kesekelilingnya. Kemudian ketika matanya menangkap apartemen miliknya, ia segera bergegas keluar dari mobil itu.

"Thanks ya, kak. Maaf udah ngerepotin." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya ketika telah keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Sana masuk, Jungkook. Istirahat yang cukup biar gak telat besok, oke?"

"Nde, terima kasih ya. Hati-hati dijalan, kak."

Jungkook kemudian memasuki apartemennya setelah Taehyung menutup kaca jendela yang tadi sempat dibukanya sedikit lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Kak Taehyung masih sama. Begitu pikirnya.

Alasan mengapa ia tak memanggil Kak Taehyung dengan panggilan sajangnim? Karena tentu saja ia masih canggung. Belum terbiasa. Lagipula Kak Taehyung gak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan Jungkook untuknya.

Akan tetapi, tentu dihadapan banyak orang Jungkook akan memanggilnya Sajangnim. Meski aneh menurutnya. Taehyung terlalu muda untuk jadi Sajangnim.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jungkook segera mengganti pakaiannya dan membereskan make up tipisnya di kamar mandi. Kemudian bersiap siap untuk tidur.

Ketika sampai di ranjangnya, kantuknya hilang. Ia jadi terfikir panggilan Kak Taehyung untuknya tadi saat Kak Taehyung baru bangun.

Kak Taehyung tadi sempat memanggilnya Kookie?

Pertemuan pertama juga dia manggil Jungkook dengan panggilan Kookie.

Kookie itu panggilan sayang dari Taehyung untuknya.

Ia masih ingat mengapa Kak Taehyung memanggilnya Kookie saat itu.

...

Beberapa Tahun yang lalu...

Hari ini udaranya sejuk banget. Dua sejoli yang baru aja selesai latihan vokal dan akhirnya mutusin buat duduk di atap sekolah. Berduaan. Catet. Berduaan, bro.

Mana belum jadian lagi, ehe.

Taehyung duduk sambil senderin kepalanya di pundaknya Jungkook.

"Tumben bawa bekal, dek?"

"Iya kak tapi bukan makanan berat, cuma kukis aja. Mau coba?"

"Kukis?"

"Iya, kemarin malam ada kiriman ibu dari busan."

"Oh, kamu tinggal pisah gitu ya dari orangtua, dek?"

Jungkook kemudian mengangguk dan membuka kotak bekal berwarna merah bergambar iron man miliknya. "Mau coba?" tawar Jungkook lagi pada kakak kelasnya.

"Boleh. Wah, aku salah fokus sama gambar kotak bekal kamu, dek."

"Ehe, iron man kan keren, kak. Nih kukisnya, coba deh buatan ibu aku."

Dan Taehyung pun mencomot satu kukis berbentuk kelinci lucu dari kotak bekal Jungkook.

"Wuih enak dek."

"Enak, kan? Ibu aku gituloh."

Kemudian tiba tiba Taehyung duduk menatap Jungkook dangan sepotong kukis ditangan kanannya yang berbentuk kelinci namun bagian kepalanya sudah hilang.

"Kukis..." Tunjuknya pada kukis yang ada ditangannya.

"Kookie..." Tunjuknya pada Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hah?"

"Iya dek. Akhirnya aku punya panggilan spesial buat kamu."

"Yaampun Kak Tae.."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eh, bentar... Jadi aku disamain sama kukis, nih?"

"Iya, abis kamu manis sih... Sama kayak kukis ini."

...

Kookie.

Kookie.

Ternyata Kak Taehyungnya masih mengingat panggilan untuknya.

Tapi kenapa tadi Kak Taehyung memanggilnya kookie?

Tau, ah. Gak usah dipikir aja.

Nanti baper.

Jungkook pun melupakan fikirannya tadi dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Hingga beberapa menit berusaha untuk tertidur, akhirnya gadis itu pun terlelap.

...

Beberapa bulan kemudian hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin akrab.

Beberapa kali jika Jungkook tak sengaja bertemu dengan Taehyung saat jam pulang, pria itu tak segan untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Jungkook juga sudah tidak kerja sampai larut malam lagi karena baru baru ini ia sudah membeli laptop baru untuk dipakainya dirumah.

Hasil dari gaji pertamanya yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung.

Kenapa? Gajinya kebanyakan untuk pegawai biasa sepertinya.

Tapi ternyata, memang begitulah besar gaji setiap karyawan sepertinya dikantor ini. Pantas banyak yang betah kerja di kantor ini. Begitu pikirnya.

Dan Jungkook juga sudah punya beberapa teman baru disini. Salah satunya namanya Yuju. Gadis yang letak kursinya bersampingan dengannya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh lemari kecil milik Jungkook.

Gadis yang tinggi nya menjulang. Jungkook saja yang tinggi badannya lumayan hanya sampai di pipinya Yuju.

"Jungkook... Temani aku ya ke kafe seberang. Katanya disana milshakenya diskon limapuluh persen!" Sahut Yuju dengan nada semangat.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh menatap gadis yang kini memandangnya dengan semangat.

"Beneran? Diskon limapuluh persen?"

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu oke deh. Abis jam pulang kantor." Yang dibalas anggukan Yuju kemudian mereka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Baru saja Jungkook akan mengetik sebuah laporan, tiba tiba ponselnya berdering.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, dengan cepat ia menjawabnya.

"Jungkook disini. Ada apa?"

"Bisa keruangan kakak, kookie?"

"Eh? I-iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Dan dengan cepat Jungkook pergi menuju ruangan Taehyung. Iya, yang meneleponnya tadi si bos kesayangan-ups- Kak Taehyung maksudnya. Ehe

Kriet.

"Ada apa ya, kak?"

Ketika Jungkook telah membuka ruangan itu, disana Taehyung menyambutnya dengan senyuman kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Dan tanpa diduga, Kak Taehyung memeluknya!

"Kookie..." Bisik pria itu sambil terus memeluknya.

"Kookie, maafin kakak. Kakak bohong selama ini."

"Bohong apa, kak?"

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan intens.

"Aku udah bohong kalo aku udah lupain kamu. Aku sayang banget sama kamu kookie. Aku bahkan inget setiap detik kebersamaan kita saat SMA dulu."

Kemudian pria itu menghela nafasnya.

"Balikan sama aku ya, dek."

Jungkook hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung sementara hatinya berkecamuk dan jantungnya... Astaga berdetak begitu kencang.

"Kamu gak suka kalo liat cowo yang kayak banci karena suka boyben dan girlband, 'kan? Sekarang aku udah gak suka mereka . Sibuk sama kerjaan kantor. Gimana?"

Jungkook masih terdiam. Ia gak tau mau jawab apa.

"Kamu gak suka cowok yang suka nge dance, 'kan? Aku udah gak ngedance. Badan aku udah kaku. Sekarang aku lebih suka baca buku tebel buat nambah referensi."

Ditatap Taehyung seperti ini... Padahal udah lama banget rasanya... Tapi tetep aja Jungkook masih meleleh. Masih gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Kemudian pria itu kembali menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu, dek. Gak bisa ya, aku ada di masa depan kamu?"

"Kak Taehyung..."

"Hmm? Aku terlalu maksa kamu ya, dek? Yaudah lupain a-"

"Ngga, kak."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sebelum itu, aku pengen minta maaf. Dulu aku ngebuang kakak disaat aku udah sayang sama kakak hanya gara gara omongan orang. Padahal aku udah nyaman banget sama kakak. Maafin aku kak."

"Dan pas ketemu lagi sama kakak, aku gak bisa lupain kesalahan aku. Aku masih kebayang sama masa lalu kita. Aku masih ngerasa bersalah banget sama kakak."

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya. Yang entah kenapa membuat air matanya terjatuh.

"Aku ngerasa gak pantas buat kakak. Aku..."

"Sstt.. Kamu pantas.. Banget untuk kakak. Kamu yang terbaik. Kamu bener kalo memang dulu aku kayak banci." Taehyung tersenyum membuat Jungkook merasa hangat.

"Dan sekarang malah kayak bangsat..." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada setengah bercanda sambil mengusap surai Taehyung.

"Bangsat kayak gini ya, dek?"

Kemudian Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam ciuman panjang. Ciuman yang seakan tak ada hari esok. Ciuman yang menggebu gebu sarat akan perasaan rindu.

Ciuman yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan ciuman pertama mereka dulu yang begitu polos dan indah.

"Jungkook? Kook?"

Pluk!

Bruk!

"Jungkook, kamu baik baik aja?"

"Arrggh! Jinjjaa!"

Tapi semua itu cuma mimpi.

Jungkook mengerang kesal sambil mengucek matanya. Dapat dilihatnya Yuju yang menertawakan tingkahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam ketika tak sengaja melirik ke belakang Jungkook. Lalu berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jungkook menatap Yuju bingung. Kemudian berbalik kebelakang sambil menguap pelan.

Sial, mengapa ia bisa tertidur di jam kerja seperti ini.

"Kookie, aku gak nyangka kamu bisa ketiduran di jam kerja kayak gini."

Itu... Itu suara Kak Taehyung!

Tbc or end? Ehe...

Maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Saya tidak merevisinya krn kesandung banyak tugas TwT. Jangan lupa review ya kawan kawan! Lavlavlav


	6. Lima ( Baper )

Gara-Gara Putus!

Lima ( Baper )

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : Cerita ini punyaku karena ini ideku sendiri. Kalo ada yg mirip gw mnta maaf mungkin sama idenya/? Tokohnya bukan punya gue. Plagiat? Anda tidak menghargai saya :(

Thanks yang masih nunggu sejauh ini padahal alurnya semakin lama semakin gaje. Semoga kalian masih betah nunggu ff ini! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian! Biar aku jadi semangat lanjutinnya..

DLDR!

Enjoy!

.

.

Itu... Itu suara Kak Taehyung.

Mampus.

Dipecat nih dipecat.

Lagian tadi mimpinya begitu indah sekaligus laknat.

Mimpi Kak Taehyung menciumnya. Ugh.

Rasanya pengen balik mimpi aja, deh.

Mimpi lebih indah dari kenyataan soalnya.

Terus, kenapa tadi dia bisa tertidur?

"Maaf, kak. Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa ketiduran."

"Iya, gak apa apa. Aku mau kamu keruanganku ya, sekarang." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman kemudian melangkah meninggalkannya.

Wah mampus ini. Kalo bukan diajak balikan kayak di mimpi tadi, ya dipecat karena tidur di jam kerja.

Positif thinking deh.

Kak Taehyung pasti pengen nembak nih. Ehe.

Oh.. Atau ada tugas kantor kali.

Kriet.

Karena terlalu sibuk berfikir, Jungkook tak menyadari sejak kapan ia sampai diruangan ini?

Ruangan Kak Taehyung seperti ruangan di mimpinya, besar dan keliatan mewah.

"Masuk, dek. Anggap ruangan sendiri." Taehyung tampak salah tingkah, pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mana bisa dianggap ruangan sendiri, gak niat banget punya ruangan segede ini. Kayaknya susah deh ngebersihinnya." Gumam Jungkook pelan sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan.

Sementara Taehyung? Pura pura gak denger omongan Jungkook, sambil sedikit berdehem (supaya keliatan keren), ia kemudian duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Tadinya aku mau ngajak kamu ke acara reuni sekolah sekalian acaranya ketos kita dulu." Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu ruangannya.

"Duduk gih, dek. Biar enak ngomongnya."

"E-eh... Iya kak." Lalu dengan segera Jungkook duduk tepat di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali berdehem satu kali kemudian bersandar di kursinya. "Tapi kamu kayaknya tadi bikin kesalahan dan aku pengen ngasih kamu sanksi atas kesalahan kamu yang tidur disiang hari."

Jungkook langsung kaget. Ia yang daritadi menunduk lalu mendongak menatap Taehyung.

"Pe-pemotongan gaji ya, kak?"

Dan Taehyung langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Jungkook. "Aku gak bilang hukumannya pemotongan gaji kali, dek."

"Terus apa, kak?"

"Jadi temen aku datang ke pesta itu ya, dek? Gak boleh nolak. Ini hukuman." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Iya kak. Dari pada gaji aku yang dipotong, kan."

Jungkook kemudian mengangguk. Dia sih gak ada masalah. Gaji nya bulan lalu masih ada sisa banyak di tabungan kantornya. Cukuplah buat beli dress baru.

Jungkook kemudian berfikir, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Apakah pria didepannya ini sedang mengajaknya untuk pedekate ulang? Aih. Jungkook jadi tidak sabar.

...

Beberapa tahun yang lalu..

Jungkook masih ingat saat dulu Taehyung yang selalu diam diam meliriknya. Diam diam mengikutinya ke perpustakaan. Tapi Jungkook gak pernah peduli, sih.

Toh, Jungkook orangnya cuek gitu.

Sampai suatu hari tiba-tiba saat dia nongkrong sama teman kelasnya dikantin, Kak Yoongi datang lalu menghampirinya dan bilang, "lo tau gak temen gue suka sama lo." Otomatis dia kaget, kan.

"Kak Yoongi salah orang, kali." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Yailah. Lo bikin mood temen gue ngedown gegara lo kemarin jalan sama cowok lain." Nih kakak kelas ngomong gak bisa disaring, ya? Orang yang dibilang cowok lainnya ada disini. Iya, si Mingyu ada disini lagi nongkrong sama temen temen Jungkook.

Sepertinya Jungkook mulai paham siapa yang di maksud Yoongi. Dan teman temannya sepertinya paham. Buktinya, temen temennya semuanya natap Jungkook dengan pandangan menggoda, gitu.

"Ya, pokoknya kalo lo suka sama temen gue, jangan bikin mood dia turun kek gini,lah. Tugas kelompok gue gak jadi jadi nih." Kemudian waketos cantik tapi bermulut tajam itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jungkook kemudian menghela nafasnya, berbalik memandang teman-temannya.

"Susah emang ya, jadi kecengan kakak kelas."

"Halah, kakak kelas cupu gitu. Masa diwakilin sama temen cewenya buat ngomong sama si Jungkook."

"Iya, Jungkook. Emang sih kak Taehyung tampan tapi kelakuannya gak laki."

Dan kuping Jungkook jadi panas denger temennya ngomong soal Taehyung.

"Mending jadian sama gue deh, Kook. Kan kalo lo jadian sama gue lo bakal bebas dari kakel yang lo bilang selalu ngikutin lo."

Brak!

"Enak aja, dia bank berjalan gue!" Sahut Jungkook emosi tapi entah kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian berdiri meninggalkan mereka semua.

Jungkook juga bingung kenapa ia kesal ketika mendengar temannya membicarakan kejelekan Taehyung.

Yaudah, sih. Jungkook tuh cewe peka. Dia tau kok kalo kakak kelasnya naksir dia. Meski taunya pas baru baru ini pas abis nampil di pentas seni.

Itupun karena denger gosip dari kakak kelas sama adik kelasnya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook itu peka gak sih?

Tau, ah. Dia juga bingung.

Dan yang dibingungin sekarang malah muncul didepannya sambil senyum lebar.

"Bentar pulang bareng gue ya, dek."

Lah, katanya kak Yoongi tadi kak Taehyung gak mood?

Terus sekarang Kak Taehyung nyapa dia dengan senyum lebar, kan? Emangnya Kak Taehyung kalo gak mood itu kayak gini, ya?

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Jimin tersenyum di pojok sana ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Yeokshi, pacar gue dan mulut pedasnya..."

Plak!

"Emang gue pacar lo? Mana mau gue sama cowo manja kayak lo."

...

Jungkook sedang menyesap milshake coklatnya sambil tersenyum. Didepannya, Yuju juga sedang menyesap milshake oreo miliknya.

"Jadi sejauh mana hubungan lo sama kak Taehyung?"

"Kepo." Balas Jungkook singkat, sambil senyum mengejek.

"Aish, lo gak tau aja gosip kalian itu udah jadi rahasia umum kantor."

"Jangan jangan ini alasan lo ngajakin gue kesini."

"Ehehehe, ngga juga sih. Tapi sekalian gitu."

"Gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Kak Tae. Cuma temen SMA doang."

Yuju menatap Jungkook curiga, "Terus kenapa lo bisa sedekat itu kalo cuma temen SMA doang?"

Jungkook tampak berfikir sejenak, "Um, karena gue baik? Cantik? Polos?" Sahutnya Ge-er yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yuju.

Kemudian bel kafe itu berbunyi pelan menandakan adanya pengunjung baru yang datang. Jungkook yang duduk di pojok langsung bisa melihat siapa yang datang barusan.

Itu Kak Taehyung sama... Cewe cantik?

Duh, kenapa kayak ada perih-perihnya gitu ya, di jantung Jungkook? Kayak ada yang nusuk gitu. Sakit tapi gak berdarah.

Mana mereka saling senyum, lagi.

Taehyung emang baik sama semua orang. Selalu senyum sama semua orang, apa selama ini Jungkook aja yang terlalu kegeeran kalo Taehyung ada rasa sama dia?

Kemudian Taehyung dan cewek itupun duduk dipojok kafe tapi jauh dari Jungkook. Disisi yang berbeda. Tapi Jungkook masih bisa ngeliat jelas kok dari sini. Kalo mereka saling tertawa dan sesekali Taehyung mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Duh, mesranya.

"Liat apaan sih, Kook?" Yuju langsung ngikutin pandangan Jungkook.

"I-itu bukannya..."

Lain dengan Yuju yang syok, Jungkook malah senyum tipis buat nutupin sakit hatinya sih sebenernya.

"Kan gue udah bilang, Ju. Kalo gue sama Kak Taehyung gak ada apa apa. Sekarang udah terbukti, kan?"

Jungkook kemudian menghabiskan dengan cepat Milkshakenya (patah hati boleh, jangan sampai bikin rugi.) lalu membayar milkshake nya dan pamit pulang duluan sama Yuju.

Katanya ada urusan penting. Yuju cuma ngangguk doang, lagian milkshakenya belum abis. Mau nambah satu lagi, katanya.

...

Dan urusan yang dimaksud Jungkook ke Yuju itu yang bikin Jungkook sekarang ada disini.

Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Memilih milih baju yang rencananya bakal dipake ke acara reuni.

Meski marah sama Kak Taehyung, Jungkook juga gak harus membatalkan janjinya buat pergi sama sama ke acara itu, kan?

Terus dia gak harus nangis nangis gara gara liat Kak Taehyung jalan sama cewe, kan?

Lagian, dia siapanya Taehyung? Cuma mantan adek kelas yang merangkap jadi mantan pacar. Itupun udah lama banget. Dianya aja yang masih baper.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam disini sampai mall udah mau tutup, dia nemu baju kesukaannya. Warnanya merah. Sederhana sih, untuk ukuran dress. Tapi entah kenapa baju ini udah nyangkut di hatinya.

Tapi masalahnya, harganya.

Emang ya, harga itu gak pernah bohong. Jadinya, Jungkook cuma ngelus tuh baju sambil ngegumam dalam hati, "besok lo bakal jadi milik gue. Gue bakal pinjem uang dimana aja."

Gini nih, cewe kalo udah nemu baju yang dia suka.

Dan kemudian Jungkook pulang dengan tangan kosong, sambil jalan kaki. Ngeliat ada supermarket masih buka, akhirnya dia nyempetin buat belanja.

Perutnya udah keroncongan. Isinya cuma milkshake doang yang dia minum tadi sore.

Irisnya berbinar ketika melihat ramen instan ekstra pedas. Dengan segera ia membeli kemudian mutusin buat makan disana.

Setelah ramennya jadi, dia duduk di bagian luar supermarket itu, dikursi sama meja yang emang udah disediakan. Ditemani sama dua mangkuk ramen instan, nasi instan sama dua susu kotak rasa stroberi ukuran sedang. Kan mantap tuh.

Lagian alasannya milih makan disini tuh, karena diapartemennya gak ada makanan. Persediaan makanan udah abis. Dia belum sempat belanja. Lagian buat apa juga ngisi dapur? Orang dia hampir ngabisin waktunya seharian diluar rumah. Tamu sama kenalan juga gak ada, palingan kalo ada Jungkook ngajak ketemu diluar aja.

Lain persoalan sih kalo ibunya yang dateng.

Ibunya biasanya datang pas akhir tahun doang. Datangnya bareng papi tercinta. Dan saat itulah persediaan dapurnya penuh. Karena oleh oleh dari ibunya.

Setelah ngabisin ramen dua cup plus nasi instan plus susu kotak rasa stroberi ukuran sedang dua kotak ( makannya banyak, maklum lagi galau, kalo gak galau bisa nambah dua kali lipat sih, sebenernya) Jungkook pun pulang dengan jalan kaki. Lagian apartemennya udah dekat dari sini.

Sampai di apartemennya, ia pun dengan cepat membuka pintunya. Tapi gak sengaja kakinya nyenggol sesuatu. Jungkook pun nunduk buat ngambil tuh benda.

"Dipake buat reuni. Biar gak kalah cantik sama yang diacara nanti." Barusan Jungkook ngebaca surat yang ditempel di karton gede yang dia senggol tadi.

Pasti dari Kak Taehyung.

Jungkook cuma ngehela nafasnya. Abis bikin galau, nih kakak bikin dia terbang lagi.

Gausah baper lah, lelah dibaperin.

TBC or END?

Semangat USBN nya bagi yg menjalani kayak aku! FIGHTING!


	7. Enam ( Rencana )

Gara Gara Putus

Enam

( Rencana )

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide gaje dari otakku. Punyaku. Milikku. Kecuali tokoh yang ada didalannya jelas itu bukan punyaku/?

Thanks yang udah baca ceritaku chap lalu! Yg udah ninggalin jejak muaacch :v semoga kalian tetap suka ff ini ya. Meskipun chap ini agak gaje :)

DLDR

Enjoy!

.

Kak Taehyung emang kejam.

Tapi lebih kejam Jungkook sih, yang mutusin Kak Taehyung dengan alasan gak jelas.

Jungkook terus memandang kotak karton berukuran cukup besar ditangannya tanpa membukanya.

Maksudnya apa coba? Mau bikin Jungkook tambah baper karena dikasih hadiah kejutan gini dirumahnya?

Sudahlah. Ini juga kesalahan Jungkook. Andai saja dia gak mutusin Kak Taehyung dulu. Pasti sampai sekarang mereka akur-akur aja. Siapa sih yang gak ngerasa beruntung kalo pacaran sama Kak Taehyung?

Kecuali cewe bego kayak Jungkook, kan? Gadis itu meringis mengingat kebodohannya.

Ditaruhnya kotak itu diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pelan-pelan ia berjongkok dibawah tempat tidurnya, mencari benda yang sudah lama disembunyikannya.

Benda berupa kotak berwarna merah yang didalamnya terdapat album foto. Kemudian dibukanya album foto itu dengan pelan.

"Untuk Kookie tersayangnya Taehyung..."

...

 _Beberapa Tahun yang lalu..._

 _"Iya, ma. Jadi kita dikasih tugas buat bikin coklat dihari valentine. Aku gak tau cara bikinnya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Harus buatan sendiri, ma. Lagian mahal juga kalo beli yang jadi."_

 _"..."_

 _"Ngga, ma. Jungkook gak punya pacar. Ini tugas sekolah. Jadi bahannya cuma ini doang, ma?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oke. Nanti kalo ada masalah aku bakal telpon lagi."_

 _Fiuh. Jungkook kemudian menaruh ponselnya dan menatap resep ditangannya._

 _"Ini biayanya berapa, ya? Bisa cukup gak ya dengan uang tabungan ku?" Ia lalu membuka celengan berbentuk stroberinya dengan pisau hingga uang yang ada didalamnya mulai berjatuhan._

 _"Banyak juga. Mungkin gara gara keseringan ditraktir Kak Taehyung jadi uang jajanku tersimpan gini." Jungkook tersenyum kemudian memungut satu persatu uangnya lalu menghitungnya._

 _Setelah selesai menghitung uangnya, ia segera memasukkannya di dompet kemudian bersiap siap keluar menuju supermarket didekat apartemennya berbelanja untuk membuat coklat buatannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum memikirkannya._

 _Tap!_

 _"Sedang apa kamu?" Taehyung mengintip kegiatan Jungkook._

 _"Kak Tae!" Jungkook langsung melompat kesamping karena kaget tiba tiba saja ada Taehyung disampingnya._

 _"Pintu apartemen kamu terbuka. Jadi aku langsung masuk aja." Tunjuk Taehyung pada pintu apartemen Jungkook yang memang terbuka. Haish. Pasti tadi ia lupa menutup kemudian menguncinya. Dasar ceroboh._

 _"Lain kali kalo masuk, bilang permisi dulu dong. Biar gak ngagetin gitu." Ucap Jungkook kemudian meneruskan kegiatan bersiap siapnya._

 _Taehyung kemudian melangkah duduk di kursi tepat dibelakang Jungkook yang sedang bercermin dan memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahnya._

 _"Mau kemana sih? rapi banget." Taehyung menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya._

 _"Mau kencan sama cowo lain. Bosan kencan sama kakak." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada bercanda._

 _"Oh, yaudah. Aku tadi mau neraktir kamu tapi gak jadi karena kayaknya kamu lebih milih pergi sama cowok lain." Balas Taehyung dengan nada santai. Ia tau perkataan Jungkook tadi cuma bercanda._

 _Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya. "Abis dapat kiriman lagi, kak?" Kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan berbinar._

 _"Menurut kamu?"_

 _"Yaudah batal deh kencan aku sama cowo lain. Aku perginya sama kakak aja." Jungkook langsung duduk di samping Taehyung sambil menampakkan senyuman dan puppy eyesnya._

 _Taehyung kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kalo traktiran aja, cepet."_

 _"Yuk, kak!"_

 _Dan siang itu mereka lewati dengan berjalan jalan di mall. Mereka baru saja keluar dari bioskop setelah nonton film terbaru yang kalo mau nonton aja, antriannya panjang banget._

 _Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Taehyung, sesekali tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Hatinya seneng banget hari ini. Kak Taehyung udah tampang cogan, banyak duit, baik pula. Kak Taehyung emang paket lengkap buat Jungkook._

 _"Kamu laper gak, kookie?"_

 _Jungkook hanya menggeleng. "Gak laper Kak Tae. Tapi aku mau makan eskrim aja."_

 _"Dikedai yang biasa?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung._

 _"Yaudah, ayo." Dengan segera mereka menuju ke salah satu kedai eskrim kesukaan Jungkook di mall ini._

 _"Taehyung!"_

 _Mereka refleks berbalik ketika melihat sepasang manusia yang kayaknya juga lagi kencan._

 _"Jimin?" Nah, semenjak Yoongi sama Jimin resmi jadi pasangan cimit cimit, Taehyung jadi lumayan akrab sama Jimin. Apalagi Jimin jago nge dance. Kerjaannya dia nge street dance di Hongdae kalo gak sibuk. Jadi mereka kalo bicara nyambung gitu._

 _Nah Jungkook yang kebingungan di samping Taehyung, menatap dua orang didepan mereka._

 _"Kak Yoongi, 'kan?" Sahut Jungkook dengan raut wajah polosnya._

 _Yoongi langsung mendelik menatap Jungkook. Jangan sampai Jungkook mengatakan pada Taehyung kalo tempo hari Yoongi yang datang terus marah marah ke Jungkook. Bisa bisa persahabatan mereka sejak masih popok itu hancur. Aih, lebay._

 _Sementara Jimin, paham dengan keadaan ia segera angkat bicara, "Iya, kamu Jungkook, 'kan? Pacarnya Taehyung? Wah selamat kalian! Udah jadian sebulan tapi gak pernah ngasih peje ke kita. Iyakan, Yoongi?"_

 _Taehyung kemudian tertawa. "Kalo mau traktiran, sini ikut kita."_

 _"Gausah. Lain kali aja, Tae. Aku sama tuan putri udah mau pulang. Dia ngantuk katanya." Jawab Jimin sambil melirik gadis disampingnya. Jimin senyum sampai matanya ilang. Manis banget._

 _Sementara Yoongi, dia cuma diem merhatiin mereka. Begitu juga Jungkook._

 _"Yaudah, kita permisi ya. Kalian kencannya jangan lupa waktu." Lanjut Jimin lagi kemudian menepuk pundak Taehyung kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi pelan._

 _Sepeninggal mereka, Jungkook melirik Taehyung. "Kak? Jadi makan eskrimnya?"_

 _"Jadi, dong. Ayo kookie."_

 _Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah kedai eskrim yang cukup rame. Banyak yang memilih nongkrong disini sambil makan eskrim karena eskrim yang disajikan beragam._

 _Terus disana itu tokonya keren. Bernuansa anak muda, emang terus ada live musik nya._

 _Sampai disana, mereka segera duduk di kursi paling ujung yang emang kebetulan kosong dan hanya cukup buat dua orang. Pas banget, padahal Jungkook kira dia gak bakal kebagian tempat karena disini itu ramai banget._

 _Dengan segera seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka kemudian tersenyum ramah sambil memberikan menu._

 _Jungkook menatap menu ditangannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatapnya sedikit tersenyum kecil._

 _"Jadi anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya si pelayan dengan nada ramah. Dengan segera Jungkook menyebutkan eskrim kesukaannya. Cookiestrawberry ice cream. Eskrim rasa stroberi dengan taburan potongan kukis diatasnya. Tipikal Jungkook sekali. Sementara Taehyung memesan eskrim matcha kesukaannya._

 _Kemudian pelayan itu pamit setelah mengatakan pada mereka kalau pesanan mereka akan datang dalam sepuluh menit._

 _Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Taehyung kemudian berdehem satu kali kemudian meraih tangan Jungkook, menggenggamnya erat erat. Jungkook tentu saja kaget kemudian gadis cantik itu memperhatikan Taehyung yang kini menatapnya serius._

 _"Kookie, kakak pengen bilang sesuatu."_

 _Kan, kalo Kak Taehyung serius gini, dia tambah ganteng keliatannya. Pikir Jungkook._

 _"Kakak pengen bilang apa?"_

 _"Duh, gimana ya..." Taehyung kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook kemudian bersandar di kursinya._

 _"Bilang aja kak, gapapa kok."_

 _"Aku bakal ikut audisi. Kalo lolos aku syukur gak ninggalin kamu karena pasti aku tetep di Seoul meskipun aku jadi trainee."_

 _Jungkook menatap pria didepannya kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Oke kalo gitu. Aku doain kakak jadi artis terkenal." Jungkook tersenyum sampai menampakkan gigi kelincinya._

 _"Tapi dek... Kalau misalnya gak lolos, aku harus keluar negeri tinggal sama appa. Dia nyuruh aku buat tinggal sama dia sekalian bantu dia ngurus perusahaan. Aku gak bisa nolak permintaan Appa. Jadi aku pikir kalo aku lolos aku punya alasan buat nolak permintaan Appa tapi-"_

 _"Aku yakin kamu lulus kok, kak." Sahut gadis itu sambil mengangguk tulus._

 _"Lagian aku gak suka ldr-an." Lanjut Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Taehyung._

 _Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. Lalu pria itu mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan. "Bisa aja kamu, dek."_

 _"Ini pesanannya Tuan."_

 _Kemudian mereka menyantap eskrim mereka masing masing sambil sesekali bercanda tawa._

 _..._

 _"Gak usah di apartemen Kak, didepan supermarket itu aja."_

 _"Mau beli apa, dek?"_

 _"Urusan cewe. Pokoknya di depan supermarket aja, ya!"_

 _"Jangan kelamaan di supermarket. Ini udah malem. Sampe dirumah langsung telpon aku, oke?"_

 _Jungkook kemudian mengangguk._

 _Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan supermarket 24 jam. Jungkook segera membuka pintu mobil "Kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu ya, kak. Kamu hati hati."_

 _Cklek._

 _"Jungkookie, tunggu."_

 _Baru saja ia akan keluar dari mobil Taehyung segera menariknya. Lelaki tampan itu menariknya kedalam pelukan. Pria itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat._

 _"Aku sayang banget sama kamu, dek. Aku takut pisah sama kamu."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka. Menghirup aroma kakak kelas yang sangat disukainya. Pelukan ini membuatnya nyaman. Rasanya ia tak ingin pelukan ini segera berakhir. Namun, ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian mencium dahinya._

 _"Makasih, ya.. Dek."_

TBC

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan. Saya selalu mau bikin klimaks/? Tapi malah akhirnya gini. Ainq kudu otokeh/? Abis ini pasangan vkook manis banget/? Syudahlah. Ini chap yg dibuat dgn cepat tanpa revisi xD

Maaf klo ada typo. Nantilah sy edit/?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Semangat usbn! xD


	8. Tujuh ( Kasih Sayang )

Gara Gara Putus!

Tujuh ( Kasih Sayang )

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milikku dan hanya di publish di dua tempat. Wp dan ffn. Semua ide yang ada didalamnya murni pikiranku atau terinspirasi dari sesuatu. Tokoh didalam cerita bukan milikku. Plagiat? Anda jahat :v

Thanks yang sudah baca dan memberikan jejak diceritaku. Tetap berikan jejak kalo kalian suka biar aku jadi semangat updatenya! Semua review udah aku baca dengan sepenuh hati xD

DLDR

Chap ini full flashback. Maaf kalo hasilnya agak mengecewakan.

Enjoy!

.

 _Hari ini tepat empatbelas februari. Dimana kata orang orang hari ini itu hari kasih sayang. Beruntungnya, hari ini itu hari minggu. Jadi hari ini pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah berkutat di dapur. Membuat coklat._

 _Kenapa bikinnya pas hari kasih sayang?_

 _Karena katanya biar nge-feel. (Padahal aslinya karena hari ini Taehyung gak bakal dateng tiba tiba di apartemennya kayak kemarin-kemarin karena sibuk audisi. Iya, audisinya pas hari kasih sayang.)_

 _Jungkook saat ini tengah mengaduk coklatnya yang sepertinya sudah mulai matang. Di meja sudah disiapkan cetakan berbentuk love dan berbagai macam bentuk cetakan lain yang lucu yang Jungkook beli beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Setelah dirasanya, cukup matang, Jungkook segera menuang coklat di cetakan kemudian memberinya potongan buah stroberi dan ada juga beberapa yang dikasih krim stroberi Jungkook gak tau gimana rasanya, ia hanya bereksperimen. Semoga Kak Taehyung suka._

 _Iya, coklat-coklat ini nantinya buat Kak Taehyung yang katanya bakal dateng (kalo sempat) pas pulang dari audisi._

 _Kalopun Kak Taehyungnya gak dateng, besok dia bakal bawain coklat ini buat dia. Jungkook udah beli kotak coklat cantik berwarna merah. Uang di celengannya udah abis gara gara nyiapin ini semua._

 _Setelah itu ia mendinginkan coklatnya dulu sebelum memasukkan coklat itu kedalam kulkas mininya._

 _Jungkook mengelap keringat di keningnya setelah menyelesaikan coklatnya. Akhirnya jadi juga._

 _Gadis itu melirik jam dinding di rumahnya. Udah jam tiga sore. Kemudian irisnya melirik ruang dapur kecilnya yang didalamnya udah ada meja buat makan. Semuanya keliatan kotor banget. Noda kecoklatan ada dimana-mana._

 _Kayaknya Jungkook belum boleh istirahat sebelum rumahnya bersih kembali. Fiuh. Hari yang melelahkan._

 _..._

 _Jam delapan malam ponselnya berdering. Saat ia lagi sibuk-sibuknya nonton salah satu anime kesukaannya di ponselnya. Judulnya Kimi no Nawa. Ini tuh anime yang udah ditunggu Jungkook buat rilis dan dia baru dapet kopiannya kemarin. Jadi, dengan kesal Jungkook akhirnya ngangkat telepon itu._

 _"Halo?" Sahut Jungkook dengan nada sedikit ketus. Dia gak tau siapa yang nelpon. Tadi pas bunyi, ia langsung ngangkat telponnya._

 _"Halo, kookie? Aku baru pulang, dek. Tadi mau mampir kerumahmu tapi liat jam ternyata udah kemaleman. Takut ngeganggu."_

 _Aduh, ternyata pacar yang ditunggu-tunggu daritadi buat nelpon._

 _"Iya, kak. Gapapa." Ucapnya sambil melirik kotak berbentuk love yang akan ia isi dengan coklat buatannya. Seketika rasa kesalnya hilang tergantikan dengan rasa kecewa. Kecewa karena seharian gak pernah ketemu Taehyung. Kan Jungkook, kangen._

 _Lagian coklat buatannya ini belum terlalu keras. Belum jadi coklat. Masih perlu di dinginkan biar enak. Begitu pikirnya. Sedikit menghibur dirinya._

 _"Tapi aku udah nyuruh orang rumah tadi buat ngantar hadiah buat kamu. Coba kamu cek."_

 _Dengan segera Jungkook berlari kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya, ia berjongkok dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah di lantai depan pintu apartemennya._

 _"Apa ini, kak?" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengambil kotak itu membawanya masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya._

 _Terdengar suara menguap dari ujung sana. Pasti Taehyung capek sekali setelah ikut audisi. "Liat aja sendiri ya dek. Semoga kamu suka. Sudah dulu yah dek.."_

 _"Iya kak. "_

 _Padahal Jungkook masih pengen denger suaranya Kak Taehyung tapi kayaknya dia capek banget._

 _Diperhatikannya kotak itu kemudian dengan penasaran ia membukanya._

 _Jungkook tersenyum melihat isinya._

 _Sebuah album foto._

 _Dengan pelan dibukanya album foto itu._

 _"Untuk Jungkookienya Taehyung yang tersayang.. I love You Kookie." Begitu tulisan depannya ketika ia membuka foto itu._

 _Dihalaman pertama ia dapat melihat dirinya yang ikut upacara pembukaan pas baru masuk sekolah dulu._

 _"Hari pertama dimana aku merasa kalo aku ketemu bidadari..."_

 _Kemudian Jungkook membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya. Album foto itu berisi kebanyakan foto-foto Jungkook yang diambil secara gak sengaja baik pas mereka belum jadian hingga mereka udah jadian._

 _Jadi Kak Taehyung udah lama banget suka sama Jungkook. Dan Album ini tuh bener bener nyeritain perjuangan Kak Taehyung yang cuma ngeliat Jungkook dari jauh._

 _Duh, Jungkook jadi baper gini dikasih hadiah yang manis banget. Apalah Jungkook yang cuma bikin coklat biasa untuk Kak Taehyung. Hadiah darinya sama sekali gak sebanding sama hadiah yang dikasih sama Kak Taehyung._

 _Tapi, selain baper Jungkook juga kesal sendiri. Ada beberapa foto yang diambil Kak Taehyung dan disitu dia jelek banget. Pokoknya dia besok akan protes pada pacar gantengnya itu._

 _..._

 _Esok harinya, Kak Taehyung ngebangunin Jungkook dan udah ada didepan apartemennya pagi banget._

 _Jungkook yang semalem begadang nonton anime jadi kesal banget. Dengan emosi ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang disambut senyuman kotak Taehyung._

 _Jungkook cuma ngehela nafasnya kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur buat tidur lagi._

 _"Yak! Mandi sana dek."_

 _Taehyung ngikutin Jungkook ke ranjangnya kemudian menarik selimut tebalnya._

 _Dan Jungkook malah membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menarik selimutnya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan selimutnya._

 _"Bangun dek, udah pagi ini." Ucap Taehyung sambil terus mengganggu Jungkook dari mulai menarik selimutnya, menggelitiki kakinya, menarik telinganya, hingga Jungkook kemudian bangun dengan kesal setelah lelah dengan gangguan kakak kelasnya itu._

 _"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa, sih?"_

 _Sementara Taehyung tampak fokus dengan wajah Jungkook yang membengkak terutama matanya yang memerah dan sisa sisa jejak air mata disana._

 _"Lah, kamu semalem abis nangis, dek? Emang hadiah dari aku sedahsyat itu, ya?"_

 _"Boro-boro. Aku abis nonton kimi no nawa semalem. Sialan aku jadi baper gini. Udah jam berapa kak?" Bahkan suaranya Jungkook serak banget. Nyaris ilang._

 _"Jam tujuh." Taehyung menjawab dengan santainya. Kemudian tertawa melihat Jungkook yang sedetik kemudian setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung tiba tiba terbangun lalu lari terbirit birit ke kamar mandi._

 _..._

 _"Harusnya kalo ngebangunin itu langsung sebutin jam aja. Gak perlu gangguin aku sampai telat kayak gini." Taehyung cuma tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan adik kelasnya._

 _Jadi mereka berdua lagi ada di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang udah ditutup. (Mereka masih di dalem mobil, sih. Karena biasanya emang Taehyung memarkir mobilnya didalam sekolah.) Jadi mereka gak bisa masuk karena emang udah telat banget. Apes banget, lah._

 _"Yaudah kita jalan aja yuk, dek."_

 _Yaudahlah. Sekali-kali bolos kayak gini gak apa-apa, kan? Lagian udah gak bisa masuk juga. Mending nikmatin aja._

 _Jungkook mengangguk, "Asal ke tempat yang asik aja." Jawabnya sambil menatap Taehyung._

 _Lalu kemudian Taehyung mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah._

 _Jungkook yang sedari tadi memeluk tasnya, (yang emang udah jadi kebiasaannya kalo lagi naik mobil gini) akhirnya baru sadar kalo ada yang kelupaan._

 _"Kak, berenti bentar deh."_

 _'Semoga aja semalam aku masukin coklatnya kedalam tas.' Gumam Jungkook dalam hati._

 _Taehyung kemudian menepikan mobilnya sambil menatap Jungkook yang sibuk mengacak acak tasnya seperti mencari sesuatu._

 _Dan melihat senyum Jungkook, Taehyung jadi yakin kalo gadis itu udah menemukan barang yang ia cari._

 _"Nih." Gadis itu kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk love berwarna merah pada lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya beberapa bulan lalu._

 _Pria disampingnya kemudian tersenyum menerima kotak itu._

 _"Cantik dek. Bungkusnya kayak kamu banget."_

 _Taehyung lalu membuka pita dari kotak itu dan membuka penutup atas hadiah itu._

 _"Coklat?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil salah satu coklat berbentuk love yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Jungkook. Iya, isi dari kotak itu adalah coklat coklat ukuran kecil yang bentuknya berbagai macam._

 _Lelaki tampan itu kemudian menggumam 'enak' saat memakan coklat yang ternyata memiliki krim stroberi leleh didalamnya._

 _"Aku sendiri yang ngebuat coklat itu, loh. Hm, emang sih gak seenak yang dijual di toko-toko. Atau yang kayaknya udah menuhin loker kamu disekolah, tapi aku ngebuatnya-"_

 _"Aku gak peduli, dek." Taehyung kemudian mengunyah satu lagi coklat berbentuk kelinci itu. "Ini adalah coklat terenak yang pernah aku makan." Pria tampan itu tersenyum membuat Jungkook entah kenapa bersemu merah._

 _Gadis itu kemudian memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya._

 _Drrt!_

 _Ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya ada yang mengirimkan pesan ke salah satu chat groupnya._

 _"Kook, kamu pacaran sama calon anak boyben?"_

 _"Wah beneran Jungkook pacaran sama calon anak boyben?"_

 _"Iya, denger denger dia fanboy."_

 _"Lah, bukannya fanboy itu rata rata banci gitu, ya?"_

 _"Tau deh, si Jungkook mana ini. Kita harus lurusin otaknya kali."_

 _Jungkook cuma menghela nafasnya. Haish. Siapa yang ngasih tau temen temen grup grup animenya yang anti sama boyben girlband?_

 _Sepertinya kalo ketemu mereka Jungkook bakal ditanyain ini itu, deh._

...

TBC or END?

...

Mungkin, chap ini dan chap depan bakal full of flashback. Oh iya, semua yg aku singgung di cerita ini dan semua gaya bahasaku sama sekali gak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun ya.

Tetap tunggu chap selanjutnya! Lavlavlav

Thanks bagi yg udah ngga nge-silent rider karena udah menghargai karya yg gaje ini.


	9. Delapan

Gara Gara Putus!

Delapan

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : FF ini seluruh idenya murni milikku tapi tokohnya bukan milikku. Plagiat? Kayaknya anda gak berniat buat nge plagiatin ff gaje ini, kan?

Thanks udah baca cerita akuu maaf sampai chap ini belum sempat membalas review kalian.. Tapi aku selalu baca loh review kalian! Berulang ulang xD Thanks yaa yg udah setia membaca ff inu sampai sejauh ini! Semoga kalian gak bosan!

DLDR!

Enjoy!

.

.

 _"Kita kerumah aku aja yuk, dek." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat Jungkook menoleh dan cepat cepat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas._

 _"Iya terserah Kak Tae aja."_

 _"Oke, tolong pegangin ini ya, dek."_

 _Jungkook kemudian mengambil kotak coklat itu dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi penumpang, menatap keluar jendela. Mencoba melupakan percakapan temannya tadi._

 _Dia pikir, untuk apa ia memikirkan pendapat mereka, toh mereka cuma menilai dari sisi jeleknya aja. Mereka gak tau Kak Taehyung itu kayak gimana. Mereka cuma teman komunitas. Mereka gak bisa mengatur Jungkook tentang dengan siapa Jungkook berpacaran._

 _"Dek, lagi mikirin apa, sih?" Taehyung menoleh sebentar menatap Jungkook sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya didepannya._

 _Jungkook cuma menggeleng, "gak kok, kak. Cuma masalah temen sekomunitas doang."_

 _"Gitu, ya."_

 _Kemudian kembali hening. Mungkin karena mood Jungkook yang menurun hingga biasanya ia yang banyak tanya menjadi pendiam seperti ini._

 _Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat. Membelai tangan yang begitu pas di genggamannya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Membuat Jungkook berbalik menatapnya._

 _"Ada yang ngeganggu pikiran kamu, dek?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Yang dibalas Jungkook dengan senyuman tipis. "Gak ada apa apa kok, kak. Tenang aja."_

 _"Kalau ada apa apa bilang ya, dek. Aku ngerasa gak berguna kalo gak bisa bantu masalah kamu." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lembutnya._

 _"Iya, kak." '-kalau aku bisa juga pasti aku bilang. Cuma aku takut aja ntar kalo aku jujur itu bakal lukain kamu.' lanjut Jungkook dalam hati._

 _Kemudian mobil mewah itu memasuki kawasan perumahan elit yang membuat iris Jungkook seketika berbinar melihat rumah rumah disana. Begitu mewah dan besar-besar._

 _Dan ketika sampai di sebuah rumah dengan gerbang besar dan pos satpam didepannya, Taehyung membelokkan mobilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah besar itu. Rumah besar dengan pekarangan luas yang dipenuhi bunga bunga yang terlihat 'mahal'._

 _'Kak Taehyung bener-bener kaya.' Sahut Jungkook dalam hati menatap kagum rumah yang berdiri kokoh berwarna putih bersih._

 _'Ini sih bukan rumah namanya, apa ini namanya istana, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati._

 _"Kookie? Udah nyampai nih. Mau langsung masuk atau mau duduk dulu di mobil buat liatin rumah kakak?" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada bercanda. Membuat Jungkook sedikit salah tingkah._

 _"Ish. Kak Taehyung gak tau aja ini pertama kalinya aku liat rumah kayak gini."_

 _"Rumah kayak gimana, dek?"_

 _"Kak? Ini rumah atau istana?"_

 _Pertanyaan Jungkook sontak saja membuat kakak kelas ganteng sekaligus pacarnya itu tertawa._

 _"Ish! Ejek aja terus aku, kak!"_

 _"Abis kamu lucu banget, dek. Masuk, yuk! Aku ajak kamu masuk ke rumah mewah yang bakal kamu tinggalin ntar kalo nikah sama aku." Dan pipi Jungkook pun memerah._

 _Kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil itu dan memasuki rumah Taehyung dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Tak lupa kotak coklat milik Taehyung yang masih setia Jungkook bawakan untuk Taehyung._

 _Ketika memasuki rumah itu, mereka disambut seorang pelayan. "Tuan Taehyung, cepat sekali pulangnya. Kebetulan nyonya sedang ada dirumah." Sahut sang pelayan dengan sopan._

 _Wajah Taehyung seketika sumringah, "Beneran? Ibu ada dirumah?" Mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen kesukaannya._

 _"Iya, tuan. Nyonya sedang makan di ruang makan."_

 _Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook disampingnya. "Yuk ketemu ibu aku dulu." Sahut Taehyung kemudian melangkah tanpa meminta persetujuan Jungkook sambil terus mengamit tangannya._

 _Dan ruang makan yang dimaksud pelayan Taehyung adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja bundar yang begitu panjang dan terdapat kursi-kursi mewah serta berbagai macam buah diatas mejanya._

 _Ada seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursinya, seorang wanita yang tampak seperti kaum sosialita. Wanita cantik di usianya yang sudah paruh baya seperti ini._

 _"Ibu, kapan datangnya?" Taehyung kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengajak Jungkook duduk di sampingnya._

 _Sang wanita yang dipanggil ibu tampak mengunyah hidangan penutupnya, sebelum menatap anaknya, "Kamu gak ke sekolah?" Ibu Taehyung malah memberikan pertanyaan pada anak tunggalnya itu._

 _"Ini baru abis dari sekolah, bu."_

 _"Oh gitu. Abis bolos sama pacar?" Dan mendengar perkataan ibunya Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menunduk._

 _Taehyung malah terkekeh pelan, "Ibu gak usah sok seram gitu, ah. Aku tau ibu pengen kenal pacar aku. 'Kan, Jungkook jadi takut gini. Gimana pacar aku, bu? Cantik, 'kan? Kenalin namanya Jungkook."_

 _"Heish, kamu. Padahal Ibu udah akting sok seram gini. Jungkook udah makan, nak?" Ibu Taehyung kemudian bertanya pada Jungkook._

 _Jungkook cuma bisa menggeleng. Dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi, 'kan? Sejak Kak Taehyung merecokinya tadi pagi._

 _"Yaudah, kamu makan dulu ya. Ibu mau istirahat. Capek baru pulang, nak. Tae, ajak pacar kamu jalan-jalan, ya?"_

 _Pantesan anaknya baik. Orang ibu-nya ramah gini. Padahal awalnya Jungkook kira ibunya Taehyung itu serem. Dan gak bakal nyetujuin dia yang anak miskin buat pacaran sama anaknya persis kayak novel yang udah dia baca._

 _Taehyung mengacungkan tangannya menunjukkan simbol 'oke' pada ibunya. Sementara ibunya hanya tertawa kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan._

 _"Gak usah tegang, dek. Makan dulu, yuk."_

 _Dan setelahnya mereka berdua pun menyantap makanan lezat hasil buatan chef yang bekerja di rumah Kak Taehyung._

 _Lalu mereka memutuskan berjalan jalan mengelilingi rumah Taehyung ( Jungkook yang minta sebenarnya karena ia penasaran seberapa besar rumah ini )._

 _Sampai pas Jungkook udah capek, akhirnya dia minta tolong diantarin pulang sama Taehyung._

 _"Masuk gih, dek. Makasih udah dateng kerumah aku hari ini, ya."_

 _Iya. Sekarang mereka udah nyampe di depan apartemen Jungkook. Jungkook cuma ngangguk doang. Kemudian Taehyung mengecup dahi pacarnya (yang entah kenapa bikin Jungkook lebih deg degan dari biasanya) lalu ketika Jungkook sudah keluar dari mobilnya, Taehyung segera meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi lambaian Jungkook._

 _Bener-bener hari yang indah sekaligus melelahkan._

 _..._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian karena Taehyung udah mau ujian, jadi jadwalnya dia itu padat banget. Ketemu Jungkook disekolah aja susah apalagi buat kencan. Tinggal seminggu lagi Taehyung bakal Ujian dan kesempatan buat mereka ketemu semakin sedikit._

 _Saat ini, sepulang sekolah Jungkook ada pertemuan dengan perkumpulan komunitas animenya. Katanya pengen tukaran anime di salah satu kafe yang sengaja di sewa. Maklum anggotanya banyak gitu dan Jungkook salah satu anggota yang berpengaruh._

 _Pas nyampe, mereka langsung nyambut Jungkook dengan ramah. Awalnya gak ada yang bahas Taehyung, sampe salah satu temennya minjem hapenya Jungkook terus liat lockscreen Jungkook yang isinya foto Jungkook selfie sama Taehyung._

 _"Jadi dia pacar kamu?" Ucap salah satu anggota komunitasnya. Cewe cantik yang tingginya lebih tinggi dari Jungkook yang juga biasanya ikut di komunitas cosplay. Orang Jepang, sih. Namanya Ai._

 _Jungkook cuma ngangguk._

 _"Cakep." Gumam cewek itu, "Woy temen temen ini nih pacarnya Jungkook yang katanya calon anak boyben!" Si Ai teriak nih, sampe yang lain pada ngerumunin Ai._

 _Jungkook cuma menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memesan milkshake coklat._

 _"Sayang nya bukan pecinta anime, ya." Celetuk salah satu anggota disana._

 _Dan melihat reaksi mereka, Jungkook sedikit bisa bernafas lega, sepertinya mereka bisa menerima Taehyung sebagai pacar Jungkook. Padahal di grup kemarin, mereka terus mencela Taehyung saat belum melihat fotonya._

 _Kekuatan cowo tampan, kali?_

 _Salah satu cowok disana menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan, "Kapan-kapan ajak pacarmu kesini. Kita bikin dia suka anime. Hahaha."_

 _Jungkook cuma mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan perkataan lelaki itu._

 _..._

 _Beberapa hari setelah ujian, Taehyung datang ke apartemen Jungkook saat Jungkook sedang sibuk menelpon dengan ibunya. Jungkook memberikan isyarat pada Taehyung untuk diam dan menunggunya._

 _Taehyung tentu saja dengan setia menunggu Jungkook selesai menelpon. Mendengarkan obrolan Jungkook dengan ibunya._

 _Dan setelah Jungkook menutup teleponnya, Taehyung segera memeluk Jungkook erat._

 _"Aku lolos, kookie. Aku lolos jadi trainee... Aku gak jadi keluar negeri..."_

 _Jungkook yang tiba tiba dipeluk seperti itu seketika merasakan perasaannya menghangat. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat sambil mengucapkan kata 'selamat' berulang-ulang._

 _Sekalian melepaskan rindunya karena tak pernah bertemu Taehyung selama ini._

 _"Duh, aku seneng banget dek."_

 _"Aku juga, kak."_

 _"Aku kangen banget sama kamu, dek."_

 _"Aku seribu kali lebih kangen daripada kamu kak. Kamu itu sok sibuk banget tau, gak? Sampe gak pernah jemput aku lagi. Sampe biarin aku naik bus kesekolah."_

 _"Abis ini kayaknya aku juga tambah jarang jemput kamu, dek. Aku bakal masuk asrama trainee dan mungkin bakal sibuk banget."_

 _"Selama kakak gak lupa sama aku, aku baik baik aja kak. Kejar aja cita cita kakak. Aku juga bakal ngejar cita-cita aku."_

 _Dan mereka terus berpelukan seolah tak ada hari esok, eh?_

 _..._

TBC or End?

Iya tau, Chap ini ga ada rasanya. Alurnya ga maju maju hhuhuhuhu TwT *galau*

Thanks yg udah setia meninggalkan jejak lavlavlav :*

Makasih udah setia baca ff yg sangat gaje dan ntah kapan tamatnya ini. TwT

Sekali lagi thanks yaa!

Boleh minta kalian tinggalin jejak lagi, gak? Biar aku semangat gitu xD


	10. Sembilan

Gara Gara Putus!

Sembilan

Vkook!gs

Disclaimer : Cerita ini punyaku. Tokohnya bukan punyaku. Plagiat? Emang niat buat plagiat karya gaje ini? Ehee~

Yuhu~ semoga gak bosan liat update-an ff ini. Sampai chap ini ada gak bagian yang kalian suka dan kalian gak suka? Atau kalian bingungkan? Biar aku jelasin secara rinci.

Terus, bersedia lagi gak buat ninggalin jejak? Tenang aja, ff inj bentar lagi tamat kok! Biar kalian gak bosan liat ff gaje ini mulu-.-

DLDR!

Enjoooyyy~

 _Drrt!_

 _Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, ia segera tersadar kalau ia sudah memeluk Kak Taehyung cukup lama. Mungkin ia terbuai dengan kehangatan pelukan Kak Taehyung atau dia benar-benar merindukan pria ini setelah tidak bertemu lama sekali._

 _Ia kemudian berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Tanpa memperhatikan tingkah Taehyung yang sedikit kecewa merasakan pelukan mereka berakhir._

 _'Jadi kan hari ini, kook-ah? Inget, jangan lupa bawa pacar, 'kay?'_

 _Jungkook membaca pesan itu kemudian melirik Taehyung yang tampak memperhatikannya._

 _"Kak, mau temenin gue jalan?"_

 _Karena pria itu masih kangen akhirnya dengan cepat ia menyetujui perkataan Jungkook tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut._

 _..._

 _"Yakin, kak?"_

 _Mereka telah sampai di parkiran sebuah kafe. Namun Jungkook masih setia duduk di kursinya. Berkali kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama._

 _"Iya, yakin. Emang ada apa sih, dek?" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil. Jungkook hanya menggeleng menanggapinya._

 _"Apapun yang kakak dengar, jangan dimasukin ke hati, oke?"_

 _"Iyaa.. Emang ada apa, sih?" Entah ini kali keberapa Jungkook mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dan Taehyung menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang sama._

 _Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Jungkook kemudian menghela nafasnya keras keras seolah menenangkan dirinya, "Yuk, kak." Ajaknya._

 _Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka disambut sama si ketua komunitas anime ini. Ketua komunitas langsung menjabat tangan Taehyung dan memperkenalkan dirinya ( plus menawarkan Taehyung buat nge cosplay, Taehyung akhirnya bingung kemudian melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Jungkook yang cuma dibalas gelengan oleh adik kelasnya )_

 _Anak anak komunitas sini ramah-ramah, Taehyung sebenarnya betah-betah aja. Toh, mereka cuma nawarin Taehyung anime ini-itu, memperkenalkan diri sama Taehyung dan ngajakin Taehyung nge cosplay(Yang ini ditolak halus sama Taehyung karena Jungkook berkali kali ngasih kode 'jangan')_

 _Dan sekarang mereka lagi sibuk sama urusan masing masing, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk di pojok kafe._

 _"Nge cosplay itu cuma ngerepotin kamu yang ntar lagi di trainee.. Aku tau lah kalo beli perlengkapannya semahal apapun kamu bisa. Tapi kamu juga punya impian sendiri, kan?" -Bohong. Jungkook cuma gak mau kalo ntar Taehyung nge cosplay terus banyak yang suka sama dia dan Jungkook semakin gak punya waktu sama Taehyung._

 _"Terus kenapa kamu gak nge cosplay?"_

 _Jungkook tampak teraenyum sampai menampakkan gigi kelincinya, "Kan gak punya duit. Kalopun punya, aku juga gak niat ngabisin uang cuma buat beli pakaian harga ratusan belum lagi aksesorisnya..."_

 _Taehyung cuma ngangguk kemudian lanjut meminum milkshake vanila yang Jungkook pesankan untuknya._

 _"Jadi, kamu sering ke event eventnya mereka?"_

 _Jungkook berpikir sejenak, "Nggak juga, sih. Sekali-kali doang kalo ada waktu. Ini kan cuma hobi."_

 _"Disini kebanyakan laki-laki, dek. Kamu gak risih, gitu?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan menatap satu persatu lelaki yang ada disana yang rata rata membawa laptop mereka._

 _Gadis cantik itu tertawa, "Yaampun. Nggak, lah. Mereka semua saudara aku." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum._

 _Taehyung kemudian melirik jamnya. "Udah sore. Pulang, yuk."_

 _Kemudian Jungkook mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya itu. Lalu berpamitan pada teman temannya._

 _Syukurlah, hari ini berjalan lancar._

 _..._

 _Kim Taehyung semakin sibuk dengan aktifitas traineenya. Menari, bernyanyi, latihan ini-itu untuk debutnya yang masih beberapa bulan lagi. Dari berita yang Jungkook dengar, Pria itu sudah menandatangani kontrak debut yang akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi._

 _Dan pertemuannya dengan Jungkook semakin jarang. Bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Jungkook sebenarnya santai saja. Pikirnya ia belum terlalu menyukai kakak kelasnya, meskipun terkadang kangen juga sih digangguin Kak Taehyung._

 _Jungkook juga sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tontonan animenya. Oh, ya. Taehyung sudah selesai ujian jadi meskipun tidak kesekolah juga tidak apa apa. Pria itu hanya tinggal menunggu ijazah dan acara perpisahan sekolah yang bakal dilaksanain besok._

 _Dan sekarang, Jungkook sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di kantin sekolah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tentu saja. Dan sesekali ada saja bahan yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa._

 _"Jungkook."_

 _"Oh, Kak Yoongi!" Jungkook langsung berdiri menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu. Kak Yoongi kini hanya memakai pakaian sehari hari tanpa seragam._

 _"Ada apa, kak?"_

 _Yoongi hanya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya._

 _Sesampainya di gedung belakang sekolah, Yoongi menatap Jungkook sejenak,_

 _"Langsung ke intinya aja, lo bisa gak mutusin Taehyung?"_

 _Gadis didepannya hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya bingung. "Mutusin Kak Taehyung? Buat apa kak? Aku gak pernah ada masalah sama dia."_

 _Yoongi kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Yang jadi masalah itu elo, dek. Ibu Taehyung bilang, sebenarnya Taehyung itu bisa debut lebih cepet kalo dia mau menandatangani semua surat pernyataan, Tapi, ada satu surat yang dia gak pengen dia tandatanganin."_

 _"Surat pernyataan apa, kak?"_

 _"Bersedia buat nggak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Taehyung gak mau menandatanganinya sama sekali."_

 _Jungkook menatap Yoongi kaget. Jadi Taehyung telat debut karena dia? Jadi gara gara dia karir Taehyung yang diimpikannya itu sulit untuk digapai Taehyung?_

 _"Lagipula, kalo semisal kalian masih pacaran, apa lo bisa nahan buat ngga ketemu Taehyung? Sampe berapa lama lo bisa nahan? Setaun? Dua taun? Apa lo bisa jamin kalo lo dan Taehyung bisa saling setia?"_

 _'Nggak.' Jungkook menjawab dalam hati. Jungkook adalah tipe cewek yang setia. Namun ia juga tipe yang cepat bosan. Bisa jadi kalau ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kak Taehyung dia bakal nyari yang lain. Meskipun Taehyung setia sama dia._

 _Tapi Kak Taehyung juga belum tentu setia sama dia, 'kan? Lelaki itu pasti bakal dikerumunin banyak cewek yang lebih cantik dari Jungkook._

 _"Kalo pun Taehyung mutusin buat setia dan ngenalin lo ke fansnya kalo ntar dia terkenal, apa lo siap diikutin sama fans taehyung dan papparazi? Apa lo siap buat jadi pusat perhatian? Apa lo sanggup denger gosip beredar tentang lo dan Taehyung?"_

 _'Nggak.' Jawab Jungkook sekali lagi. Ia sama sekali gak bisa jadi pusat perhatian. Gak terbiasa. Apalagi jika mendengar gosip tentangnya. Mendengar kawan komunitasnya tidak suka pada pacarnya saja ia sudah merasa tak nyaman apalagi kalau nanti banyak kritik yang datang mengenai hubungan mereka._

 _Ini bukan egois. Tapi Jungkook bener-bener gak siap._

 _Dan kata kata Kak Yoongi memang benar-benar tepat dan menusuk._

 _"Teman temen lo juga gak terlalu suka Taehyung, 'kan?" Lanjut Kak Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook. Jungkook lagi lagi menyetujuinya._

 _"Ini tuh buat kebaikan kalian berdua. Lagipula kalian gak bakal bisa bersatu dalam waktu dekat kalo kalian nekat pertahanin hubungan kalian."_

 _Gadis itu menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan," Lo bisa kan cari alasan yang bisa dijadiin alasan kenapa kalian putus?"_

 _Kemudian ponsel Yoongi berbunyi membuat gadis itu pamit meninggalkan Jungkook._

 _"Gue cuma pengen lo ngerti dan dikit aja berfikiran dewasa, Jungkook-ah."_

 _Dan saat Yoongi pergi entah kenapa airmatanya berjatuhan._

 _Benar._

 _Ia harus memutuskan Kak Taehyung._

 _Secepatnya._

 _Karena ini semua untuk dirinya dan Kak Taehyung._

 _..._

 _Malam itu Jungkook terus berguling di kasurnya. Tadi setelah bertemu dengan Kak Yoongi, tiba tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan ketika Jungkook mengangkat teleponnya, malah suara orang yang terus menghantui pikirannya yang terdengar._

 _"Halo Kookie. Ketemuan yuk, dek? Mumpung aku ada di rumah. Aku cuma izin sabtu sama minggu, sih. Hari ini karena pengen ketemu kamu dan besok aku mau ngehadirin acara perpisahan disekolah."_

 _Oh iya, Jungkook baru ingat. Besok udah perpisahan sekolah, yang artinya Jungkook harus cepet bertindak mutusin Kak Taehyung karena masa depan Kak Taehyungnya secara gak langsung ada di tangannya._

 _Jungkook cuma diem pas nerima telepon dari Kak Taehyung. Kemudian dengan pelan ia menyetujuinya._

 _Iya, mungkin lebih bagus kalo pertemuan malam ini bakal jadi pertemuan terakhir._

 _Aduh, kok Jungkook jadi galau gini? Diluar sana banyak kok lelaki yang mengantri untuk Jungkook. Lagipula kalau ia dan Taehyung emang ditakdirkan buat sama-sama, bagaimana pun caranya pasti mereka bakal sama sama lagi. Jungkook ngehibur dirinya sendiri._

 _Ia menatap lemari bajunya. Bahkan untuk memilih baju pun ia tidak bersemangat. Untuk apa ia berdandan cantik dan memilih baju yang cocok? Ia bukan pergi untuk berkencan, ia pergi untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka._

 _'Keputusan kamu benar, Kook' Sahutnya dalam hati sambil nemilih salah satu baju yang sederhana dari lemarinya_

 _Tadi Taehyung menawarkan ingin menjemputnya, namun Jungkook menolak. Dengan alasan Jungkook sedang ingin berjalan kaki. Alasan bodoh. Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. ( Alasan sebenarnya adalah tak ingin berlama lama di samping Kak Taehyung, takutnya gak tega buat mutusin )_

 _Akhirnya setelah dirasanya cukup, ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumahnya._

 _Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari apartemen Jungkook setengah jam lagi. Namun Jungkook memutuskan berangkat sekarang biar gak telat._

 _Jungkook kemudian memasuki kafe itu lalu duduk di tempat biasa ia duduk. Kemudian setelah ia baru saja memberitahukan pelayan tentang pesanan yang diinginkannya, seorang pria tampan dengan jaket tebal dengan penutup kepala datang menghampirinya._

 _"Lah, aku ngiranya aku datang terlalu cepet. Nah ini kamu udah dateng duluan." Kemudian Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Aku kangen banget, dek." Jungkook cuma balas ngangguk._

 _Jungkook meremas ujung roknya gugup. "Apa kabar, kak? Um, selamat ya.. Besok udah lulus." Sahut Jungkook berbasa basi._

 _Taehyung kemudian ngangguk. "Aku kira kamu bakal nerjang aku terus meluk aku erat. Taunya malah nanya kabar. Liat, aku baik baik aja, dek..." Pria itu kemudian menampakkan senyum lebarnya._

 _"Itu gak mungkin, kak." '-Gak mungkin aku meluk dan nerjang kamu lalu mutusin kamu. Itu gak keren sama sekali meskipun aku mau.' Lanjut Jungkook dalam hati._

 _"Gak mungkin apa, dek?"_

 _Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar._

 _Mungkin ini saatnya._

 _Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan serius. Jungkook cuma berharap Kak Taehyung bisa sukses kalo dia ngelakuin ini._

 _Jungkook gak salah, 'kan?_

 _Jungkook gak egois, 'kan?_

 _"Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kakak."_

 _Haish._

 _Kenapa seberat ini, sih?_

 _..._

Tbc or end?

Tinggalkan jejak kalian yaaamaaf gak sempet bales repiu cantik kalian semuaaa lavlavlav kalian penyemangatku!


	11. Sepuluh

Gara Gara Putus!

Sepuluh

Vkook!gs

Warning: GS!kook, Typo, Gaje, Alur bikin bingung, DLL

DLDR!

Enjoy!

.

.

" _Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kakak." Jungkook berucap gugup._

 _Taehyung kembali tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook._

 _"Yaudah bilang aja, dek. Santai aja."_

 _Kemudian hening sejenak._

 _Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, lebih tepatnya pesanan Jungkook tadi._

 _Jungkook menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan, "Kita putus aja, kak."_

 _Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Duh, gak usah becanda gitu, dek. Gak lucu." Yang dibalas Jungkook dengan gelengan pelan, "Nggak, kak. Aku serius."_

 _'Ayo, Jungkook. Kamu bisa. Kamu harus natap mata kak Taehyung biar dia yakin kalo kamu serius.' Ucap Jungkook dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya._

 _Kemudian Jungkook menatap pria yang lebih tua didepannya. Minuman Milkshake lezat yang baru saja disajikan menjadi terlupakan. Suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi lebih 'dingin' dari biasanya._

 _Taehyung kemudian mengangguk pelan,_

 _"Kenapa dek, coba kasih tau kakak apa alasannya?"_

 _Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lalu mengingat ingat alasan yang sempat terpikirkan saat ia bersiap siap tadi. Ia harus terlihat meyakinkan._

 _"Kita beda banget kak. Aku suka anime action kakak malah suka girlband dan boyben. Kakak kalo nge dance keren sih, tapi aku ngeliatnya kayak banci. Kakak emang pinter nyanyi tapi aku gapernah bisa ga ilfeel kalo liat kakak bicara. Intinya kakak bukan tipe aku lah." Jawab Jungkook dengan satu tarikan nafas._

 _"Yaudah, kita putus. Baik baik ya dek. Makasih sama semuanya. Kakak selalu sayang kamu kok."_

 _Lelaki itu kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook pelan, membelai rambutnya, "Aku pulang dulu, dek. Ada urusan. Jaga diri kamu ya, dek."_

 _Dan lelaki itupun pergi dari kafe itu meninggalkan adik kelasnya yang termenung. Gadis itu menatap Milkshake didepannya kemudian meminumnya pelan._

 _Milkshake didepannya ada dua. Dan salah satunya masih belum tersentuh._

 _'Tidak apa-apa. Malah lebih bagus, aku bisa minum dua milkshake rasa kesukaanku.' Sahut Jungkook dalam hati sambil terus meneguk milkshake itu._

 _Hingga ia merasakan air matanya jatuh dan ia mulai terisak._

 _Seumur hidup, Jungkook baru merasakan hatinya begitu sakit dan tak bisa menahan tangisnya._

 _Padahal ia paling anti menangis, apalagi kalau cuma masalah putus cinta seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Kalaupun menangis, pasti karena anime yang ditontonnya sedih._

 _'Sudah, ini sudah berakhir.'_

 _Keesokan harinya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tetap datang ke perpisahan sekolah kakak kelasnya. Padahal ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu untuk tertidur di rumah. Namun ia memilih untuk ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat Taehyung memakai seragam SMA untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

 _Irisnya mengedar ke segala arah. Mencari pria tampan yang semalam telah menjadi mantannya. Aish. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya merasa ngilu._

 _Namun, nihil._

 _Ia tak menemukan pria itu dimanapun. Mungkin pria itu tiba tiba saja dipanggil agensinya untuk latihan persiapan debut?_

 _Beberapa senior menyapanya termasuk Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menyapa mereka kemudian mengucapkan selamat._

 _"Kalo lo nyariin si Taehyung, dia udah gak ada disini. Semalem gak tau kenapa bocah itu nelpon gue dan bilang bakal nemuin ayahnya keluar negeri." Perkataan Jimin membuat Jungkook dan Yoongi-kekasihnya- menoleh kaget._

 _Pria itu kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Jungkook, "Gue gak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, gue pikir sih kayaknya kalian saling salah paham."_

 _Kemudian pria itu menarik tangan Yoongi pergi dari tempat itu, "Jungkook, gue cuma pengen bilang kayaknya Taehyung gak bakal balik dalam waktu dekat. Dan gue harap masalah kalian ini bukan karena orang lain."_

 _Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah bergerak menjauh._

 _Ia menangis, lagi._

 _Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa kejadian itu membuatnya makin terpuruk. Ia semakin menyibukkan diri, menghibur diri, berjalan jalan dengan temannya, berkumpul dengan teman teman komunitasnya dan setiap malem belajar mati-matian._

 _Karena alasannya cuma satu. Biar dia bisa lupa sama kesalahannya. Biar dia bisa lupa sama Kim Taehyung._

 _Dan dibalik senyumnya dan tingkah lakunya yang ceria, tak ada yang tau Jungkook sangat terluka._

...

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menaruh kembali kotak hadiah itu di tempatnya kemudian mengelap air matanya yang kian berjatuhan.

Ia menyesal. Menyesal karena berhasil mengingat semua kenangan itu namun tak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Taehyung.

Memang penyesalan itu selalu datang diakhir, 'kan?

Jungkook melihat caller id di ponselnya, ia kemudian mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Ya, ma?" Jungkook berusaha mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin agar tidak terdengar serak seperti habis menangis.

Terdengar suara lembut dari ujung sana yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Jungkook lebih tenang ketika mendengar suaranya. Sang ibu menanyakan keadaannya karena Ibunya entah mengapa tiba tiba saja merasa rindu padanya.

"Nggak ada masalah di kantor, ma." Jungkook kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya.

'Mama pengen ngenalin kamu sama anak kenalan mama. Orangnya baik. Kalau kamu mau, minggu depan mama tunggu kamu balik ke Busan.'

Heish. Perjodohan.

Begini, nih kalau orangtua abis ketemu sama temen-temennya. Kalau bukan soal anak pasti masalah perjodohan.

Mau nolak, Jungkook takut ibunya kecewa atau marah.

"Iya, mam. Liat aja nanti kalau minggu depan aku bisa balik kalo gak ada kerjaan di kantor." Kemudian Jungkook mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan cepat. Ia sedang tidak mood membicarakan perjodohan.

Kemudian gadis cantik bermata bulat itupun menaruh ponselnya. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membicarakan perjodohan jika 'hati'nya masih menjadi milik orang lain setelah menyakiti orang itu dan terjadi beberapa kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

Jungkook memutuskan akan berbicara dengan Taehyung besok tentang kesalahpahaman diantara mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kesalahpahaman karena keegoisan Jungkook yang masih terlalu bocah.

Dan mungkin, ia akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Ia akan jujur pada pria itu tak peduli bagaimana reaksinya. Jungkook tidak akan menderita jika ditolak, ia sudah pernah mengalami luka yang membuatnya lebih menderita.

...

Esok harinya, setelah mengadakan rapat kerja pagi-pagi sekali, Taehyung menemui Jungkook cuma untuk sekedar memberikan info kalau acara reuni akan diadakan malam ini.

Ah, Kak Taehyung juga menawarkan akan membawa Jungkook ke salon jika Jungkook tidak sempat untuk make up.

Tapi Jungkook menolak, ia masih bisa dandan, kok. Meskipun sederhana. Ia tak suka dandanan yang terlalu tebal. Jadi, ia mengatakan pada pria itu untuk menjemputnya sekitar pukul tujuh malam.

Dan benar saja, lima menit sebelum pukul tujuh malam bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ketika ia membukanya, tampak disana Taehyung dengan pakaian formal yang membuatnya makin tampan.

Jungkook jadi merasa kecil didepan Taehyung. Dandanannya sederhana. Untung saja kemarin Taehyung membelikannya dress untuk dipakai hari ini.

Dress itu menempel sempurna di tubuh kecil Jungkook.

Lelaki tampan itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum mengatakan, "ayo?" ajaknya sambil menawarkan tangannya dan Jungkook dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi keheningan. Taehyung sesekali melirik jam di tangannya. Sementara Jungkook? Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk menyusun kalimat di otaknya untuk minta maaf pada Taehyung.

Mungkin, setelah mengucapkan maaf ia akan merasa lebih tenang.

Ah, Jungkook baru ingat, Taehyung sudah punya seseorang sekarang. Jadi, Jungkook tidak boleh berharap apapun pada pria tampan itu.

Setelah sampai di sebuah mansion luas, Taehyung kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Jungkook jadi tersipu sendiri. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Gak boleh baper. Itu yang ditanamkannya di otaknya.

"Kenapa malah ngajak aku sih, kak?" Jungkook berbisik pelan pada Taehyung. Perhatian sepenuhnya teralihkan pada mereka berdua yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook sejenak, "Abis aku gak terlalu kenal cewe cantik yang lain pas SMA dulu buat diajak." Lalu pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya, malu.

Mereka kemudian sampai di taman belakang mansion yang diubah menjadi tempat reuni mulai angkatan Taehyung sampai angkatan Jungkook.

Jungkook jadi berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu, saat bertemu teman sepermainannya semasa SMA pun, pria itu langsung mengecup tangan Jungkook yang mengundang tatapan marah Taehyung.

Bertemu dengan orang orang disini mengingatkan Jungkook akan masa masa SMA nya yang berwarna dan indah dimana ada Kak Taehyung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Perhatian temen temen semua. Hari ini, di reuni ini, gue juga mau ngenalin pacar gue yang bakal jadi istri gue bentar lagi-" Sahut seseorang yang tampaknya Jungkook kenal.

"Kak Yoongi?"

"-Min Yoongi."

...

Tbc

Guys ini bentar lagi tamat xD *kayaknya* saya belum ngetik satupun lanjutan buat ff ini, alurnya sesuai dengan tangan sya ajaa wkwk

Thanks yg udah tinggalin jejak yaaa

Oh iya.. Chap kemarin ada yg bertanyaa... Buat Suni Mozaa-sunbaenim.. Tentang Tae yg ga jadi debut.. Iya, dia gak jadi debut. Udah dijelasin di part ini loh/? Tapi nanti ada lah penjelasan lebih lanjutnya di chap selanjutnya *semoga* /plak terus kenapa Kookie gak kenal Tae pas pertama ketemu? Karena berdasarkan pengalamanku/? Aku ini org yg pelupa. Kalo udah lama gak ketemu mau org itu sepenting apa, *kecuali keluarga* aku bakal susah ingat/? Nah aku buatnya Jungkook begitu disini. Alasan lain udah tertera di chap ini juga wkwk terus masa SMA berapa taun yg lalu? Itu aku perkirakan sekitar 7 taun yg lalu. Krn takut salah itung taun/? Akhirnya aku gak cantumin huhuhu...

Buat yg udah review :

Raein937, Suni Mozaa, Swagxxrbang, Kiraraaaaan, dianaindriani, SAMYANG (yg ini makasih banyaak, repiu kamu udah bikin aku senyum senyum sendiri wkwk), Azkia-rah-sunbaenim , sersanjeon, kookiesnuna, kimizaku, mykookies, vkooknokookv THANKS SEMUAAA

REPIU KALIAN WOW JINJA DAEBAK!

dan buat yg udah follow, alert dll yg aku ga ngerti istilahnya THANKSEU

buat siders juga THANKSEU

Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa apa.

Sampe jumpa chap depan!


	12. Sebelas

Gara Gara Putus

Sebelas

Vkook!gs

Warning : Kook!gs, Yoon!gs, gaje, typo, drama/? Dll

DLDR!

Enjoy!

"Min Yoongi."

Semua orang disana lantas bertepuk tangan termasuk Jungkook. Ia bersyukur kakak kelasnya sebentar lagi akan menikah. Mungkin Kak Taehyung juga akan menyusul mereka sebentar lagi. (Tapi tentu saja itu bukan dengannya, duh memikirkannya membuat Jungkook meringis pelan.)

"Kita temuin mereka dulu yuk, dek." Sahut Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tampak meninggalkan panggung.

Jungkook cuma mengangguk kemudian gadis itu melirik tangannya yang tiba tiba saja digenggam erat Kak Taehyung.

'Gak boleh baper.' Sahutnya keras keras dalam hati.

Setelahnya, mereka kemudian menemukan Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah asyik ngobrol berdua. Sesekali Yoongi terlihat senyum hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapih ketika Jimin melayangkan lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Mereka benar benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Apa kabar, Jim? Nempel mulu sejak jaman SMA lo berdua." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin dari belakang. Pemuda yang memiliki eye smile itu kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Taehyung. Takut bertemu dengan Kak Yoongi entah kenapa.

"Hey, bro. Kapan lo dateng?"

"Udah lama. Lo aja yang keasikan sama Yoongi sampe gak nyadar gue datang."

"Sialan lo." Umpat Jimin sambil meninju main main lengan Taehyung. Selalu begini kalo mereka berdua ketemu. Saling bertengkar dan mengumpat tapi itu yang membuat persahabatan mereka semakin erat.

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ohiya. Lo dateng bareng siapa? Kayaknya lo dateng bareng cewe. Udah gak jones lagi, lo?" Jimin sengaja bertanya tentang dengan siapa sahabatnya itu datang karena tadi tak sengaja ia melihat tangan seorang cewe yang digenggam Taehyung.

Lelaki tampan yang merupakan sahabat Jimin itu lantas tersenyum, "Jungkook. Lo kenal, 'kan?"

Jimin tentu saja kaget mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Datang dengan sang mantan? Wah, kurang waras apa sahabatnya ini?

"Beh, yang bener lu, bro?"

"Iyalah," Taehyung kemudian berbalik,

"Jungkook? Loh, kenapa malah sembunyi, dek?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jungkook kemudian menampakkan dirinya pelan-pelan ke samping Taehyung. Tak sengaja ia melihat Kak Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam. Duh, kakak kelasnya itu.. Gak bisa punya tampang lebih ramah dikit, ya?

"Hai kak Jimin, Hai Kak Yoongi." Ucap Jungkook akhirnya menyapa mereka dengan kikuk.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya takut-takut. Gadis pucat itu tersenyum kecil(yang kayaknya gak ada yang nyadar kalo Yoongi lagi senyum).

Melihat hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung saat ini yang tampak akrab membuat Yoongi yakin sepertinya kesalahpahaman mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena Yoongi itu sudah mereka selesaikan.

Jadi, Yoongi tidak perlu meminta maaf, 'kan?

Lagipula, semua orang juga tau kalau Yoongi itu tipe gadis yang tidak banyak bicara. Minta maaf itu merepotkan.

"Gue seneng liat lo berdua kayak gini." Ucap Yoongi tulus pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook kemudian menatap Yoongi bingung, maksud perkataan Kak Yoongi itu apa? Apa kakak kelasnya dulu itu mengira mereka berdua balikan? Menjalin hubungan?

"Ini tuh gak seperti yang kalian kira, Kak Jimin, Kak Yoongi, Kak Taehyung cuma-" Jungkook baru saja akan menyelesaikan perkataannya namun Taehyung dengan cepat menariknya.

"Ah, pesta dansa udah dimulai. Ayo, dek. Gue duluan ya, Jim, Yoon." Dan Jungkook cuma bisa senyum pada Jimin dan Yoongi sambil mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

Jungkook pikir, Taehyung akan menariknya menuju tempat dimana orang orang sudah mulai berdansa. Namun, ternyata tidak. Taehyung tak mengajaknya kesana, malah ia berjalan melewati tempat itu menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mengadakan reuni.

Sebuah taman yang tampak gelap namun tetap terawat.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini malah duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Gak peduli kalo celana lelaki itu bakal kotor.

"Kenapa Kak Tae bawa aku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Jungkook bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung, lah. Tiba-tiba aja Kak Taehyung mengajaknya ke tempat sesunyi ini. Untuk apa? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

Pria itu mengangkat pundaknya cuek, "Ntahlah. Aku cuma pengen aja. Keberatan, dek?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Kemudian hening.

Jungkook akhirnya memilih untuk ikut duduk disamping lelaki tampan itu.

Mungkin ini saatnya Jungkook untuk meminta maaf pada pria itu. Jungkook mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara. Gadis itu sedikit melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya.

"Jungkook..."

"Kak Taehyung.."

Mereka saling menatap kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu duluan," Sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kak, aku cuma pengen minta maaf karena semua kesalahanku di masa lalu." Taehyung terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Dulu, aku mutusin kakak dengan alasan yang bener bener bego. Bisa-bisanya aku bilang kayak gitu ke kakak. Aku minta maaf, kak." Sahut Jungkook dengan nada menyesal tanpa menatap pria disampingnya.

Gadis itu memeluk lututnya, "Aku akuin dulu aku bener bener bego. Mutusin orang yang tulus sama aku. Dan aku bener bener menyesal sampai sekarang, kak."

"Dan saat ketemu kakak, semua perhatian kakak sekarang sama kayak dulu, sama sama bikin aku baper." Gadis itu menjedanya sedikit, "Dan aku sadar kalo aku suka sama kakak." Kemudian menatap Taehyung.

Lelaki itu hanya memandang Jungkook datar tak memberikan respon apa apa. "Tapi aku gak berharap kakak suka sama aku, kok."

Dan tanpa Jungkook duga, pria itu malah terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata rencanaku berhasil, ya?"

"Bagus kalo kamu gak berharap dek. Karena dulu aku udah pernah bilang, 'kan? Aku gak bakal suka kamu lagi." Lanjut Taehyung mantap.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri menatap Jungkook yang masih tetap duduk, mungkin karena terlalu syok dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Dan asal kamu tau aja. Kenapa selama ini aku deketin kamu lagi, itu semua biar kamu nyadar kalo karma itu ada." Dan Taehyung menyeringai di akhir ucapannya.

"Buktinya tanpa bertindak lebih lagi, kamu udah suka sama aku. Kenapa? Karena aku udah gak dance kayak banci lagi? Karena aku udah makin kaya? Sekarang aku udah gak ada perasaan sama kamu, dek. Harusnya kamu sadar."

Jungkook terpaku mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Tak sadar airmatanya sudah mulai terjatuh.

Tidak apa apa ia ditolak Kak Taehyung tapi ia tak sanggup mendengar perkataan Taehyung untuknya yang begitu kejam. Taehyung selama ini bertingkah baik padanya hanya untuk balas dendam? Membuatnya suka pada Taehyung kemudian berniat membuat Jungkook kembali terluka?

" Aku menunda citacita demi kamu, dek. Tapi apa yang kamu lakuin? Kamu mutusin gue. Harusnya aku bilang kayak gini dari dulu. Tapi dulu aku terlalu sayang sama kamu."

Dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini menangis keras memeluk lututnya. Ia salah. Disini dia adalah pihak yang paling bersalah.

Siapapun di pihak Kak Taehyung pasti akan marah pada Jungkook seperti ini. Dan Taehyung berhak melakukan ini padanya. Tapi kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa airmata bodoh ini gak mau berhenti?

"Jungkook?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Jungkook segera menghapus air matanya lalu berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Lo abis nangis? Kenapa, Kook?" Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Mingyu kemudian berjalan cepat dan langsung duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Gak apa apa. Bisa anterin gue pulang?" Mingyu yang kebingungan cuma bisa mengiyakan Jungkook.

...

Sementara itu, Taehyung tampak duduk terdiam di mobilnya. Menenangkan dirinya. Lelaki itu menatap mobil yang baru saja keluar dari parkiran dimana didalam mobil itu ada Jungkook gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya namun ia lukai. Namun ia merasa sedikit puas.

Tetapi, hanya sedikit.

Karena selebihnya lelaki itu merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Jungkook yang mau mau saja diantar oleh pria yang dengan tidak sopannya tadi malah mencium tangan gadis itu saat ada Taehyung disana.

Taehyung tidak tau perasaan apa ini.

Apa ia masih mencintai gadis bodoh itu?

Ia memukul stir mobilnya pelan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya harus mengurungkan impiannya.

Tbc

Yash. Chap ini adalah chap tersulit yg aku buat. Gak ada inspirasi yg aku dapat pas ngetik ini. Malah dapat writers block huhuhu.

Ada yg bingung? Penasaran? Ayo tinggalkan jejak anda supaya sy bersemangat wkwk

Ps. Maaf gak sempat balas repiu xD repiu kalian tetep JINJA DAEBAK LUAR BIASA FANTASTIK/?

FIGHTING!

SAMPAI JUMPA CHAP DEPAN

SELAMAT HARI SENIN/?


	13. Duabelas ( Kim Taehyung )

Gara Gara Putus

Duabelas ( Kim Taehyung)

Vkook!gs

Warning : Gs! Typo, gaje, ide pasaran :v

DLDR!

Enjoooooyyy~

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu..._

 _Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan latihan untuk dance grup mereka yang bakal debut beberapa bulan dari sekarang. Lelaki itu menidurkan dirinya di lantai ruang latihan. Tak perduli dengan musik yang masih terus berjalan._

 _Huh, capek sekali._

 _Kemudian ia menatap layar lockscreen ponselnya yang menampakkan foto dirinya dan pacar imutnya, Jungkook._

 _Ah, dia kangeeen banget sama pacar imutnya._

 _Sudah berapa lama ya mereka gak ketemu?_

 _Dengan nafas yang masih terengah ia menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin besar ruangan itu. Dirinya yang sedang terkapar memakai kaos berwarna merah yang tampak basah sambil memegang ponsel miliknya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat._

 _Ia benar-benar lelah._

 _Namun, gerakannya masih kurang lincah. Ia merasa masih kurang. Hingga disaat teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk istirahat, Taehyung masih disini melanjutkan latihannya._

 _Disaat lelah seperti ini ia jadi ingat saat dulu latihan dance disekolahnya selalu ada Jungkook yang memberikannya sebotol minuman dingin._

 _Aih, dia rindu sekali._

 _Kemudian pria tampan itu melangkah keluar ruangan ingin beristirahat di dormnya._

 _Disana, ia melihat seseorang yang bercakap cakap dengan temannya._

 _Ia kemudian berpikir untuk meminta izin pria itu berlibur selama dua hari. Tadi ia baru ingat kalau besok adalah perpisahan sekolahnya. Dan karena itu cuma sekali seumur hidup maka ia akan mengusahakan untuk datang._

 _Apalagi ia berharap di kelulusannya kedua orangtuanya dan Jungkook bisa datang menyaksikannya._

 _Harapan klise._

 _Tidak mungkin kedua orangtuanya yang sudah bercerai itu bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat kelulusan Taehyung. Terutama ayahnya yang sangat jarang menginjak korea semenjak Taehyung masuk SMA. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya resmi bercerai._

 _Padahal ayahnya memiliki perusahaan cabang korea. Dan seorang anak disini yang ia tinggalkan._

 _Yang mungkin datang untuk kelulusannya adalah kekasihnya, Jungkook. Dan mungkin ibunya kalau ia bisa terbang ke korea malam ini. Atau memang kebetulan berada di korea._

 _Ibunya juga pengusaha sibuk yang sukses._

 _Dan itulah alasan kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Mereka sudah tidak sempat memikirkan cinta disaat mereka berdua terlalu sibuk memikirkan uang._

 _Lupakan tentang orangtua Taehyung yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing!_

 _Taehyung kembali memperhatikan lelaki itu._

 _Ah, rupanya orang itu telah selesai berbicara dengan temannya._

 _Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil Taehyung menghampirinya. "Kau siapa?" Yang disapa malah menampakkan pandangan bingung._

 _"Saya trainee baru disini, nama saya Kim Taehyung, pd-nim."_

 _"Oh, Taehyung yang tidak mau menandatangani surat perjanjian itu? Ada apa? Sudah mau menandatanganinya?"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecut kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya tidak bisa berbohong kalau saya tidak punya pacar. Err.. Saya mau minta izin untuk hari ini dan besok. Besok perpisahan sekolah saya."_

 _Pria itu berdecak pelan. "Anak muda jaman sekarang, sudah tau itu persyaratan debutmu malah lebih memikirkan percintaan remajanya." Gumam pria itu namun masih terdengar Taehyung._

 _"Baiklah. Hanya hari ini dan besok,kan? Besok jam sepuluh malam kau harus sudah ada didorm, mengerti?" Dan Taehyung tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan pria itu._

 _Sepeninggal pria itu ia langsung menelpon Jungkook meminta untuk menemuinya._

 _..._

 _Setelah puas menatap dirinya didepan cermin, Taehyung segera berangkat. Padahal jam belum menunjuk angka tujuh sesuai perjanjian mereka._

 _Dengan bersemangat, Taehyung kemudian berjalan kaki keluar dari dormnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Jungkooknya._

 _Ia tak peduli kalau ia terlalu cepat datang, toh ia memang sangat bersemangat sekarang ini._

 _Dan senyumnya makin lebar ketika melihat Jungkook telah ada disana. Dikursi menunggunya. Dengan cepat ia duduk didepan Jungkook dan menyapanya._

 _Hingga ia mulai merasa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak melihat tingkah Jungkook. Ada apa dengan gadis itu_

 _Taehyung mengesampingkan perasaan anehnya, lelaki tampan itu berusaha bertingkah biasa dengan menyapa dan melontarkan basa basi pada adik kelasnya sambil sesekali menikmati wajah adik kelasnya itu, melepas kerinduannya._

 _Sampai ketika jungkook berkata,"Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kakak."_

 _Taehyung bisa merasakan kegugupan gadis itu. Tuh, kan. Dia keliatan gugup banget. Taehyung itu sudah hafal dengan tingkah Jungkook yang seperti ini. Pasti ada masalah._

 _Taehyung kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kecil mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin gadis itu gugup karena baru ketemh Taehyung setelah sekian lama._

 _"Yaudah bilang aja, dek. Santai aja."_

 _Dan gadis didepannya malah diam. Taehyung juga diam menunggu gadis itu berbicara._

 _Beruntungnya, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan, Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Jungkook sudah memesankannya milkshake._

 _Taehyung baru saja akan meneguk milkshakenya namun perkataan gadis didepannya membuatnya sedikit kaget._

 _"Kita putus aja, kak."_

 _Gerakan pria itu terhenti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian tertawa pelan. Pria itu menganggap ini pasti cuma lelucon Jungkook untuk acara kelulusannya besok._

 _"Duh, gak usah becanda gitu, dek. Gak lucu." Jawabnya positif. Tapi ia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat gadis didepannya menggeleng pelan kemudian menatapnya serius. "Nggak, kak. Aku serius."_

 _Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook pelan. Benarkah gadis didepannya ini serius ingin putus dengannya? Tapi karena apa? Apa salahnya? Selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk jadi pacar yang baik._

 _Kemudian dengan nafas yang tercekat, pria itu mengangguk pelan,_

 _"Kenapa dek, coba kasih tau kakak apa alasannya?"_

 _"Kita beda banget kak. Aku suka anime action kakak malah suka girlband dan boyben. Kakak kalo nge dance keren sih, tapi aku ngeliatnya kayak banci. Kakak emang pinter nyanyi tapi aku gapernah bisa ga ilfeel kalo liat kakak bicara. Intinya kakak bukan tipe aku lah." Jawab gadis itu dengan serius._

 _Ah, benar. Dia memang bukan tipe gadis didepannya. Apalagi ia akan debut sebentar lagi. Tapi, kenapa hatinya sangat sakit seperti ini._

 _Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus menerima keputusan gadis didepannya. Daripada melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang cuma cinta satu arah dari Taehyung._

 _"Yaudah, kita putus. Baik baik ya dek. Makasih sama semuanya. Kakak selalu sayang kamu kok."_

 _Lelaki itu kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook pelan, membelai rambutnya, "Aku pulang dulu, dek. Ada urusan. Jaga diri kamu ya, dek." -Mungkin ini akan jadi hari terakhir kita ketemu, dek._

 _Dan setelah itu, Taehyung meninggalkan Tempat itu dengan cepat._

 _Taehyung berlari sambil berusaha menata hatinya yang sudah hancur entah berapa potongan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun ia akan terlihat lebih banci lagi jika ia menangis seperti ini hanya karena cinta bodoh._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Harusnya kamu gak usah ngasih harapan lebih kalau kamu cuma mau mutusin aku kayak gini._

 _Drrt.._

 _Drrtt.._

 _Taehyung dengan cepat mengangkatnya._

 _"Papa dengar besok kamu lulus?"_

 _Suara ayahnya membuat Taehyung kebingungan kemudian mengecek caller id disana. Benar, Ayahnya menelponnya. Pasti ayahnya akan menawarkannya kembali untuk keluar negeri dan mengurus perusahaannya._

 _Sampai seserius ini ayahnya yang begitu sibuk langsung menelponnya, padahal kemarin ia hanya dihubungi oleh salah satu pesuruh ayahnya di Korea._

 _"Taehyung, perusahaan papa butuh kamu buat ngurus cabang perusahaan papa di Jepang. Kamu udah paham bisnis, kan? Kalo nggak nanti kamu belajarnya." Papanya tampak begitu serius dan Taehyung cuma bisa mendengar perkataan papanya dengan seksama. Bener, 'kan dugaannya._

 _"Besok setelah kelulusan kamu bisa langsung terbang ke Jepang? Nanti papa telpon orangnya papa buat ngarahin kamu dibandara sekalian jemput kamu."_

 _Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas yang terasa dingin karena udara malam._

 _Untuk apa ia di Korea jika orang yang menjadi tujuannya tetap tinggal sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi?_

 _"Gak perlu, pa. Aku bakal siap siap sekarang . Suruh aja jemput aku sekarang."_

 _Dan malam itu Taehyung membatalkan kontraknya dengan agensi yang memang sepenuhnya belum sah karena salah satu dokumen yang tidak ditandatanganinya._

 _Malam itu pula, Taehyung meninggalkan korea dan cintanya._

 _Menguburnya dalam dalam._

...

Melihat orang-orang sudah mulai pulang dari acara reuni itu, Taehyung dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mengapa ia bisa mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi?

Seharusnya sekarang ia merasa lega dan nyaman karena rencananya berjalan lancar. Kehidupannya sudah lebih baik.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal.

Mobil hitam itu telah sampai disebuah parkiran apartemen mewah, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju apartemennya. Mengunci pintunya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Pria itu melepas sepatunya kemudian melangkah menuju kulkasnya mengambil sebotol bir.

Menegaknya dengan pelan.

Sedikit ia merasa menyesal...

Mengapa mereka dipertemukan, lagi?

...

TBC or End? XD

Satu chap lagi menuju end yay! Saya sangaaaat bersemangaaat sampai udah ngetik chap selanjutnya di hape saya wkwk

THANKS YG UDAH NGASIH JEJAK YAY

FIGHTING!

SELAMAT HARI SENIN!


	14. Tigabelas (Akhir )

Gara Gara Putus

Vkook!gs

Tigabelas (Akhir)

Warning : Gs!kookjinyoongi, typo(s), gaje,drama/? Dll

DLDR!

Enjoy!

.

Kim Taehyung terbangun dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia melirik lantai kamarnya yang terdapat banyak sekali sampah kaleng bir bertebaran dimana mana. Pria itu kemudian bangun sambil menahan sakit kepalanya yang tak tertahankan memungut satu persatu botol minuman itu kemudian membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, ternyata sudah pukul delapan pagi. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk kerja. Tak apa, 'kan seorang bos terlambat?

Selesai sarapan roti bakar dan susu, Taehyung kemudian berangkat ke kantornya dengan menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Ketika memasuki kantor, begitu banyak yang menyapanya namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya masih berdenyut denyut namun jika ia tak pergi ke kantor hari ini entah permasalahan apa yang akan terjadi di kantor yang sebenarnya masih milik ayahnya ini.

Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya dimana ia harus melewati ruangan kerja gadis itu. Gadis yang semalam...

Sialan. Taehyung tidak peduli.

Bahkan ia tak peduli ketika matanya melirik meja gadis itu yang tampak bersih tanpa satupun benda diatasnya.

Tidak peduli?

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menghentikan langkah kemudian berdiri didepan meja gadis itu. Apa itu benar benar tindakan seseorang yang tidak peduli?

"Kemana pemilik meja ini?"

Seorang gadis menyeletuk, "Katanya ia harus kembali ke Busan karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadi tadi pagi pagi sekali ia mengundurkan diri di kepala divisi."

Dengan cepat Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kepala divisi gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkannya.." Pria itu seperti menahan emosinya.

"Min Yoongi.."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kalian ternyata tidak cocok untuk jadi rekan kantor."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi tajam. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat itu sembari terus mengumpat.

"Kalian lebih cocok untuk jadi partner rumah tangga." Lanjut Min Yoongi.

Yang pastinya tidak didengar oleh Taehyung.

...

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu..._

 _Pagi pagi sekali Jungkook membersihkan meja miliknya dikantor sambil mencari surat pengunduran dirinya._

 _Ketika menemukan surat itu, ia tersenyum puas. "Aku bukan mengundurkan diri karena Kak Taehyung, aku dipanggil ibuku di Busan. Jadi aku gak melanggar janjiku, 'kan?" Gumam gadis itu pelan._

 _Setelah kejadian tadi malam rasanya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Bukan karena marah namun merasa tak enak pada pria itu. Ia seperti gadis yang jahat._

 _Setelah memutuskan Kak Taehyung dulu, ia kemudian dengan sesuka hatinya mengatakan menyukai pria itu_

 _Kebetulan panggilan ibunya bahwa ayahnya sedang sakit yang terus menerus tadi malam membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan saja. Sudah terlalu lama ia tinggal di Seoul._

 _Jungkook kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kepala divisinya. Kata temannya, jika ingin mengundurkan diri ia harus memberikan berkasnya pada kepala divisi ( ia menelpon temannya pagi-pagi sekali )._

 _Dengan pelan, Jungkook mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Namun pintu itu terbuka begitu saja karena tidak terkunci dan ternyata tidak tertutup dengan rapat._

 _Dilihatnya seseorang yang sepertinya adalah sang kepala divisi yang sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya disaat rapat itu kini tengah tertidur pulas._

 _Ternyata kepala divisinya adalah seorang gadis. Gadis berkulit pucat yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya._

 _"Kak Yoongi?" bisiknya tak yakin._

 _Astaga. Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali? Jungkook sama sekali tidak tau kalau kepala divisinya adalah Min Yoongi!_

 _Kepala divisi yang memang tidak pernah muncul sama sekali di depan umum karena datang pagi pagi sekali dan pulang saat larut malam. Siapapun bisa menemuinya kalau mendatangi ruangannya yang terletak di lantai dasar paling ujung. Tapi, tak ada yang benar- benar berani ke ruangan itu kecuali jika ada keperluan, seperti Jungkook sekarang ini. Alasannya? Entahlah._

 _Gadis pucat itu kemudian terbangun. Menatap Jungkook bingung. "Oh, Jungkook-ah, ada apa?"_

 _Ah, Yoongi memang sudah tau kalau Jungkook bekerja di kantornya._

 _"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri." Gadis yang tengah merenggangkan badannya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jungkook bingung._

 _Yoongi tergelitik untuk bertanya, kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung.. Tidak tidak! Tadi malam mereka baik baik saja! Bahkan ke pesta bersama-sama._

 _Pasti ada yang terjadi tadi malam._

 _"Duduklah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Taehyung melukaimu?"_

 _Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ibuku menyuruhku pulang."_

 _Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Klise. Bohong. Ceritakan padaku."_

 _Dan Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan segalanya._

 _"Aku merasa jadi perempuan jahat kalau tetap tinggal." Jawab Jungkook akhirnya._

 _Dan Yoongi akhirnya mengerti dengan permasalahan gadis didepannya. Kesalahpahaman beberapa tahun yang lalu rupanya belum sempat terselesaikan._

 _"Apa aku harus ikut campur? Ini juga salahku." Yoongi, gadis yang terkenal dingin ini akhirnya mengeluarkan tawarannya yang pastinya merepotkan dirinya. Padahal Yoongi benci hal merepotkan, Namun tawarannya dibalas gelengan Jungkook._

 _"Tidak ada yang harus diperbaiki. Biarkan saja semua seperti ini. Kak Taehyung sudah punya kekasih. Dan aku nggak berhak mengganggunya." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, terima surat pengunduran diriku ya, kak?"_

 _Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Gadis berwajah datar itu bingung menatap Jungkook yang tetap tersenyum padahal Yoongi tau gadis itu kesakitan._

 _Ini juga karena dirinya._

 _Jangan sampai kesalahannya dimasa lalu menyebabkan dua pasangan serasi ini terpisah. Yoongi tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Tidak bisa._

 _Gadis itu menatap Jungkook yang kini keluar dari ruangannya._

 _"Kook-ah. Gadis tidak mengejar pria. Tapi pria yang akan mengejar gadis. Tunggulah."_

...

Taehyung menatap undangan di tangannya. Pria itu kemudian beralih menatap dua pasangan didepannya.

"Lo dan Seokjin ntar lagi bakal nikah. Jimin dan Yoongi juga. Kalian sepakat ninggalin gue jomblo sendirian?"

Pria didepannya hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan tak jelas sahabatnya itu.

Ya, ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Jungkook mengundurkan diri. Namun Taehyung sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mendatangi gadis itu ke Busan. Bahkan setelah Yoongi menjelaskan segalanya pada Taehyung.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria tampan itu.

"Lah, gue kira lo punya pacar. Yang di kafe waktu itu? Lo bisa ngajak dia nikah, 'kan?

Namjoon menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tiba tiba saja angkat bicara. Kekasihnya adalah Kim Seokjin yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari mengecat kukunya. Padahal gadis itu bilang tak akan berbicara sembari mengecat kukunya takut konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Yang mana maksud kamu, princess?" Namjoon kemudian duduk di samping Seokjin, kekasihnya yang juga sepupu Taehyung.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar Seokjin tak membocorkan rahasianya. Namun dasar, namanya cewek.. Apalagi cewek macam Seokjin

"Tempo hari dia nyuruh aku nemenin dia mesra mesraan di kafe buat bikin seseorang cemburu." Seokjin melirik Taehyung lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengecat kukunya, "Dan berhasil. Tuh cewek berhasil pergi dari tempat itu, ninggalin temennya dan hilang entah kemana. Dan cowok kurang ajar itu..." Tunjuknya pada Taehyung, "Dia malah ketawa."

"Astaga, secupu itu lo, Tae. Pantes masih jones."

"Sialan."

Bruk!

Papan nama CEO Kim Taehyung melayang ke arah Kim Namjoon.

"Yaudah kalo lo emang cowo sejati, harusnya lo ngejar tuh cewek sekarang." Namjoon baru saja menghindar dari lemparan Kim Taehyung. Kemudian melirik papan nama itu. Untung gak rusak. Namjoon meringis pelan.

"Rumit. Udah gak ada harapan."

"Lah, gak ada harapan kalo tuh cewek udah nikah. Kalo belum, tancap aja. Daripada lu nyesel."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan, tampaknya pria disana tengah berpikir keras. Setelahnya Taehyung tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Seokjin kalo ngomong suka bener." Selesai mengatakan itu, Taehyung memakai Jasnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Thanks. Gue pergi dulu."

Blam!

"Jelas, lah. Cewek selalu bener."

...

Jungkook merapihkan barang barang dikamarnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul kalau tidak ia akan kembali dijodohkan oleh ibunya.

Kalau yang dijodohkan dengannya itu masuk akal, mungkin Jungkook akan menerimanya.

Tapi ini?

Hey, Jungkook itu mantan kekasih seorang yang hampir debut jadi idol dan sekarang jadi CEO. Mantannya aja udah sempurna. Masa suaminya nggak?

Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya ia akan kembali ke Seoul setelah ayahnya sembuh.

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Meski belum bisa melakukan aktifitas berat.

Tadi pagi ia sempat menelpon Kak Yoongi yang sebelum mengundurkan diri menawarkan Jungkook untuk menelponnya jika akan kembali ke Seoul dan Yoongi akan memberikan kembali pekerjaan gadis itu sebagai tebusan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Jadi, sampai di Seoul nanti ia akan langsung bekerja. Ah, indahnya hidupnya.

Jungkook kemudian menggendong tas ranselnya. Sepenuhnya, ia sudah mengubur masa lalunya. Ia sudah sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia sudah meminta maaf pada pria itu.

Sekarang ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan mudah.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibunya,Jungkook kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mau ke Seoul bersamaku?"

...

End?

.

Nggak lah :v

.

"Mau ke Seoul bersamaku?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook mendengar suara itu, gadis itu kemudian mendongak menatap lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki yang dirindukannya selama ini. Namun juga lelaki yang mencampakkannya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku disini?"

"Ayolah, ternyata kau terkenal di kantor dan disini, Jeon Jungkook." Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu aku akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Feeling." Lelaki itu menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya,

"Kak Taehyung, tolong minggir." Jungkook gak boleh terpengaruh dengan pria ini. Ia tak ingin tertipu dua kali. Masa bodoh dengan usaha pria ini yang tampak masih terengah seperti habis berlari ( Rumah Jungkook terletak jauh dari jalanan yang bisa dilalui mobil jadi orang harus memarkir mobil atau kendaraannya jauh jauh kemudian berjalan kaki ke rumahnya ).

"Nggak akan. Ikut aku, dek."

Taehyung tersenyum tidak enak pada Ibu Jungkook yang memperhatikan mereka, lelaki itu kemudian menarik Jungkook.

"Kak Taehyung, kalo cuma diem kayak gini mending aku pergi a-"

Dan perkataan Jungkook dibungkam oleh bibir Taehyung yang menempel di bibirnya. Pria itu menarik pinggang Jungkook kemudian menahan tengkuknya mulai menggigit kecil bibir Jungkook.

Sialan. Ia benar benar merindukan gadis ini. Ciuman lembut itu benar benar menggambarkan Taehyung yang frustasi karena kerinduannya.

Sementara Jungkook? Karena ia merasa sangat kaget ia tak mampu bertindak apa apa. Pikirannya berkata ia harus mendorong pria ini kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Bahkan bibirnya membalas ciuman pria itu!

Mereka berdua terus melakukan ciuman itu seolah tak ada hari esok. Lidah Taehyung kini sedang mengabsen deretan gigi rapih Jungkook. Sialan. Rasanya masih seperti dulu.

Manis.

Jika bukan karena pukulan Jungkook yang cukup keras di dadanyanya, Taehyung tak akan menghentikan ciuman ini.

Namun, gadis didepannya membutuhkan untuk bernafas, berbeda dengan dirinya yang mungkin sudah lupa cara bernafas karena candu pada gadis didepannya.

Plak!

"Kamu pikir perasaan aku cuma mainan, kak? Aku gak bakal tertipu kali ini. Aku udah belajar lupain kakak! Kenapa kakak malah muncul!"

Taehyung melangkah mendekati gadis itu, namun gadis itu malah melangkah mundur.

"Kali ini aku serius,dek. Kamu bisa lakuin apapun kalau ternyata aku cuma bohong."

Taehyung menatap mata pria itu. Mata yang menggambarkan keseriusan yang amat dalam.

Jungkook menggeleng, sudah tidak ada alasan untuk mereka kembali bersatu. Ia tak boleh percaya begitu saja dengan pria ini.

"Nggak."

"Kenapa nggak, Kookie. Aku masih sayang kamu."

"Kalau kamu sayang aku, udah dari dulu kamu datang menjemputku, kak." Jungkook kini menahan tangisnya.

Lelaki itu mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Aku sempat putus asa, dek. Aku udah lelah untuk perjuangin kamu.. Tapi aku sadar, aku gak boleh nyesal untuk kesekian kalinya."

Jungkook berfikir keras. Ia juga tak ingin menyesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mencintai pria didepannya. Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan kalau dirinya atau pria ini bersanding dengan orang lain. Tidak. Jungkook tidak bisa tanpa pria didepannya. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Dan gadis itu akhirnya luluh. Ia tak lagi mundur ketika tangan Taehyung membelai pipinya pelan kemudian kembali mengecup bibirnya. Hanya mengecup. Kemudian memeluknya.

"Kembali ke Seoul bareng aku ya, dek." Bisik Taehyung lembut di pelukannya pada Jungkook.

Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kehidupan baru mereka baru dimulai saat ini..

Karena tidak ada yang namanya akhir kecuali kematian.

...

End.

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian puas? Atau ada keganjalan yg masih membuat kalian bertanya? Ada yang bikin kalian masih kesel sampe sekarang?

Yoongi baik kok teman teman jangan kesal sama si cantik tapi mulutnya pedes ya.. Dia cuma gak bisa menyusun kata kata aja. Dia tipe yang dari balik mulut pedesnya/? Dia punya kasih sayang ke orang lain dan itu yg bkin Jimin suka sama dia~ bener, gak?

Semua karakter aku disini punya kejahatan masing masing, 'kan? Kecuali bang chimchim sama abang repmon keknya wks.

Tapi dibalik itu semuaaaa...

Yosh! Aku bersyukur ff ini selesai karena aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat. Dan kalau bosan akan meninggalkan itu lalu beralih ke pekerjaan lain.

Ini adalah projek dari diriku sendiri dengan menantang diriku menulis satu chap satu hari apapun yang terjadi!

Meskipun gaje..

Thanks bagi yg udah vote dan comment~ peluk cium cinta darikuu tetap support aku. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak meskipun ini sudah akhir.

Tunggu aku dicerita lainnya, entah kapan wkwk :v

Abis ini enaknya apa? Minyoon? Yoonmin? Vkook? Kookv? Namjin?

Gs lagi yaa... Soalnya... Diriku masih belum jago dan dapat feel nulis boyxboy. Kalo baca sih oke :v nc straight aja aku gak bisa huhuhu...

Thnks semuanya sekali lagiii

THANKS YG BANYAK BANGET BUAT : Buat yg udah review :

 **Deokyumind, DdKookie, Raein937, Suni Mozaa, Swagxxrbang, Kiraraaaaan, dianaindriani, SAMYANG** (yg ini makasih banyaak, repiu kamu udah bikin aku senyum senyum sendiri wkwk), **Azkia-rah-sunbaenim , sersanjeon, kookiesnuna, kimizaku, mykookies, vkooknokookv**

Dan SEMUA YG UDAH FAVE FOLLOW BACA HUHUHU *lap ingus* MAKASIH BANGEETT

YG BARU BACAA TETEP TINGGALIN JEJAAKK LAVLAVLAV MUACHH :V


End file.
